To the end
by SaraMarsters
Summary: Harry, all'inizio del suo sesto anno ad Hogwarts, ha dei presagi di morte. Ma non sarà da solo ad affrontare il suo destino...


Chapter one.  
  
Finalmente il tanto atteso settembre era arrivato. Da quel momento fino al prossimo luglio non sarebbe più vissuto con quegli insopportabili Dursley. Quello che stava per iniziare non si prospettava essere un anno facile e Harry lo sapeva. Aveva sognato ogni notte quella terribile lotta al Ministero della Magia. Sentiva ancora nelle orecchie la voce di Lucius Malfoy: "Dammi la profezia, Potter. Lo sai che non puoi scappare. E' finita, ormai; dammela" e l'immagine di Bellatrix Lestrange che schiantava il suo padrino facendolo cadere dietro al velo, era sempre presente davanti ai suoi occhi. E lui urlava: "Sirius! Sirius!". Lo chiamava, ogni notte, come un forsennato; poi si svegliava frastornato, con la cicatrice dolorante e con quell'insopportabile peso sul cuore che non l'abbandonava mai. Il suo padrino, Sirius Black, l'unico contatto col passato e coi suoi genitori, l'unica persona che l'aveva amato come un padre, non c'era più. Se n'era andato, per sempre. Scomparso dietro a quel maledetto velo per aver sfidato troppo un mangiamorte. La sua vita si era spezzata quasi per caso, in un incidente. Tutti continuavano a ripetergli che era così che Sirius voleva morire, combattendo. Harry lo sapeva, ma non poteva in nessun modo accettarlo, tantomeno il rassegnarsi al pensiero che il suo padrino fosse caduto sul campo di battaglia diventando così un eroe, poteva in qualche modo consolarlo. "Al diavolo quello dicono – pensava – Sirius doveva rimanere qui, per me, perché saremmo andati a vivere insieme un giorno, quando tutto sarebbe finito, me lo aveva promesso...." Insieme, non più il famigerato Sirius Black e il famoso Harry Potter, ma come una famiglia, come padre e figlio. Infatti, era questo che Sirius ormai era diventato per Harry: un PADRE. Non poteva convincersi che lui non sarebbe mai più tornato, era una cosa che lo faceva arrabbiare moltissimo. E faceva male. Tanto male. Anche quella notte precedente il giorno in cui avrebbe preso l'Espresso per Hogwarts e sarebbe tornato a scuola con le persone che più amava al mondo per cominciare il suo sesto anno, ebbe quell'incubo. Lo stesso ormai da mesi e mesi. Fortunatamente, stavolta i Dursley non lo sentirono urlare e rantolare nel sonno e quindi non ebbero nemmeno l'occasione di minacciare nuovamente di rinchiuderlo nel ripostiglio se non avesse smesso di "fare l'indemoniato screditandoli davanti ai vicini", come dicevano sempre loro. Ma a Harry poco importava quello che i suoi zii gli predicavano in continuazione. Avrebbero anche potuto incatenarlo al muro senza cibo né acqua e a lui non avrebbe fatto né caldo né freddo. Anzi: forse sarebbe stato anche meglio, così avrebbe finito una buona volta di soffrire. In quella casa era dannatamente solo; nessuno era in grado di alleviare anche solo minimamente il suo dolore e nemmeno nessuno là dentro aveva la benché minima intenzione di farlo. Certo, i suoi amici gli scrivevano in continuazione, ma non era la stessa cosa che averli lì accanto. Era come imprigionato tra quelle mura fredde, in quella famiglia dalla quale non aveva mai ricevuto amore e sicuramente mai ne avrebbe ricevuto in tutta la sua vita. Solo Sirius poteva capirlo ed alleviare le sue pene. Già, Sirius... Chissà dov'era in quel momento, chissà se aveva avuto l'occasione di incontrare il suo grande amico James Potter per scusarsi con lui di non aver potuto seguire suo figlio come promesso... E pensare che quando Harry seppe che Sirius era il suo padrino, gli sembrò di toccare il cielo con un dito: niente al mondo avrebbe potuto mai separarli. E invece... Calde lacrime gli rigavano il viso mentre si alzava a preparare il suo baule. Era presto, lo sapeva, ma orami era rassegnato al fatto che non sarebbe più riuscito a riprendere sonno. Dopo aver sistemato tutto l'occorrente per la scuola, Harry si sedette vicino al davanzale, accarezzando Edvige. Le sue piume erano così morbide e i suoi occhi profondi e neri, mentre la sua testa diventava tanto pesante... Harry stava camminando nel grande giardino di Hogwarts e si godeva i tiepidi raggi di sole autunnali. Si sentiva felice e sereno, forse per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita; in fondo lì era a casa. Gli sembrava di non avere più problemi: Sirius, Voldemort, Cho, Malfoy... Niente riusciva ad intaccare la sua tranquillità. Qualcosa tuttavia lo attirava in direzione della Foresta Proibita ed Harry ci entrò, senza sapere propriamente il perché. Gli parve di camminare per giorni e giorni, in una sorta di crisi mistica, finché, fra gli alberi, riuscì a scorgere delle sagome. Due figure incappucciate, entrambe alte e autoritarie nel loro portamento, stavano parlando. "Ora si tratta di una questione di delicata importanza. Sento che posso fidarmi solo di te, Lucius. Ti ho fatto fuggire da Azkaban perché tu mi aiutassi in questa mia rinascita. Tutto è pronto da tempo, ormai; tuttavia, un solo ostacolo permane insidioso sul mio cammino di potere: Harry Potter. Finché Potter vivrà, io non riuscirò mai a risorgere pienamente. E' per questo che ho pensato a te, Lucius. Sarai tu a toglierlo di mezzo." L'altra figura si scoprì il capo, mostrando una folta chioma biondo-argentea ed un viso lungo e pallido. Rispose con tono strascicato:"Farò quel che volete, mio Signore." "Lo ucciderai?" "Certamente, mio Signore. Consideratelo già fatto." "Bene, bene ...". Harry si accorse di aver sentito abbastanza. Lord Voldemort stava progettando la sua morte incaricandone il suo più fedele mangiamorte, Lucius Malfoy. E sapeva benissimo che quest'ultimo l'avrebbe accontentato senza molti scrupoli. Harry aveva già avuto l'occasione di incontrare il padre di Draco, e non era certo stata una passeggiata sfuggire alle sue grinfie. Doveva andarsene di lì e in fretta. Doveva raccontare tutto a Silente. Ora. Si alzò e si mise a correre, noncurante dei rami che gli graffiavano il volto, le gambe e le braccia. Ma sentì Voldemort urlare, perentorio:"E' Potter! Uccidilo!". Lucius Malfoy in un balzo gli fu davanti. Harry era paralizzato dal terrore, non vedeva più via d'uscita. C'era solo quella figura tronfia ed orgogliosa che lo fissava; non si scorgeva altro che sete di sangue e di potere nella luce che i suoi occhi grigi emanavano. Harry sentì le gambe tremare sempre più forte, finché non cedettero. Non aveva la forza di reagire e, se anche avesse voluto farlo, la sua bacchetta era andata persa nella corsa disperata... Cadde in ginocchio davanti a Malfoy, incapace di muovere anche un solo muscolo, con le lacrime che gli sgorgavano copiose sul viso. "Bene, Potter.- Lucius esclamò con la sua voce profonda e strascicata, tanto che Harry si accorse di quanto Draco fosse simile al padre - Ho aspettato tanto questo momento. Tra qualche minuto raggiungerai i tuoi genitori ed il tuo padrino. Porta loro i saluti di Lord Voldemort.". Lucius Malfoy puntò la sua bacchetta in direzione di Harry. Fu un attimo:"Avada Kedavra". Un fascio di luce verde lo investì in pieno petto e Harry cadde in un baratro senza fine, dove tutto era nero e privo di forma. Sebbene avesse perso i sensi e sentisse la morte sopraggiungere, avvertiva ancora nitidamente il forte dolore alla cicatrice. E fu proprio allora che si svegliò, sudato e tremante. Quel sogno era vero. Voldemort sarebbe tornato e stavolta faceva sul serio. Lucius Malfoy era evaso da Azkaban e voleva ucciderlo. Che cosa significava tutto ciò? Non gli capitava più da molto tempo ormai di prevedere le mosse di Voldemort. Pensava che le lezioni di Occlumanzia di Piton fossero servite ad evitarlo. Era spaventato, ma anche molto, molto irritato. L'intera faccenda lo faceva arrabbiare più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo. Perché proprio lui? Non era certo stata una sua scelta quella di essere il famoso Harry Potter, l'unico che fu capace di sconfiggere l'Oscuro Signore. Avrebbe fatto a cambio con qualcun altro più che volentieri. Appena il dolore si affievolì, Harry guardò l'orologio: era già mattino e tra meno di mezz'ora sarebbe uscito per andare alla stazione di King's Cross. Si vestì e scese per fare colazione. I Dursley gli avevano lasciato solo poche fette di pancetta e pane tostato, che Harry reputò già una più che ampia concessione. "Ovviamente loro hanno già mangiato e mi stanno aspettando in macchina: si vede che non vedono l'ora ch'io esca dalla loro vita ancora per un altro anno...Su, coraggio Harry. Tra meno di mezz'ora sarai il più lontano possibile da questa orribile famiglia!". Nonostante i suoi tentativi d'incoraggiamento, non toccò cibo. Era allo stesso talmente turbato da quel sogno e talmente eccitato dall'idea di rivedere i suoi amici, che gli si era letteralmente chiuso lo stomaco. Lasciò la lauta colazione ancora intatta sul tavolo ed uscì infilandosi il cappotto. I suoi zii lo attendevano con aria piuttosto scocciata. "Avanti, sbrigati! Sei in ritardo!" bofonchiò uno zio Vernon alquanto paonazzo. "Hai paura che possa perdere il treno e restare con voi,eh?"pensò Harry, ma si morse la lingua e decise che era meglio star zitto. Poco dopo, arrivò alla stazione e il suo cuore si alleggerì in un modo che trovò molto confortante. Scese in fretta e furia dall'auto, raccattò alla bell' e meglio tutte le sue cose e corse furiosamente contro il binario Nove-e-Tre-Quarti. Una volta dall'altra parte, gli sembrò quasi di respirare un'aria diversa, che non aveva niente a che fare con quella pesante e soffocante di Privet Drive:questa sapeva di magia. "Ehi, Harry!". Aveva capito benissimo, ancora prima di voltarsi, che quella voce squillante non poteva che appartenere a Ronald Weasley. Harry gli corse incontro e gli gettò le braccia al collo, stringendolo così forte che rischiò di strozzarlo. Non riusciva a trovare le parole per esprimere tutta la gioia che gli provocava rivedere il suo migliore e più fidato amico, dopo mesi di reclusione in quella dannata casa babbana. "Calma, calma! Ho solo 16 anni e vorrei continuare a vivere ancora per un po'!". Entrambi risero e poi si guardarono per qualche minuto in silenzio, come se la loro felicità potesse parlare da sola. Quando anche Hermione li ebbe raggiunti, i tre salirono sull'Espresso di Hogwarts. Ron ed Hermione cominciarono a raccontare le rispettive vacanze, evitando appositamente di menzionare Sirius e tutto quello che riguardava la sua morte o il ritorno di Voldemort, pensando che fosse troppo penoso per Harry. E a lui questo stava più che bene. A volte sembrava proprio che i suoi amici sapessero leggergli nel pensiero, capendo al volo quando se la sentiva o meno di affrontare certi argomenti. Sicuramente avrebbe parlato loro della sua difficile estate, di tutti i drammi esistenziali e delle angosce che si portava dentro, del sogno realistico su Voldemort e Malfoy; solo che l'avrebbe rimandato a più tardi, quando si sarebbero trovati nell'intimità del dormitorio Grifondoro. Tutto quello che voleva fare adesso era stendere le gambe con la testa appoggiata al finestrino, assaggiando una Cioccorana mentre si lasciava scivolare addosso i racconti ed i battibecchi di Ron ed Hermione. Chapter two. Finalmente il lungo viaggio era finito. Harry scese di corsa dal treno e si avviò impazientemente in direzione delle carrozze che avrebbero portato lui ed i suoi amici a scuola. Una volta arrivati, i ragazzi si prepararono ad entrare nella Sala Grande per assistere alla cerimonia dello Smistamento e per poter infine godere del tanto atteso banchetto. "Ehi, Harry! Hai notato che Malfoy non è ancora venuto a rompere le scatole? Probabilmente avrà deciso di darsi un po' meno arie, visto quello che è successo a suo padre. Ma ci credi? Il grande Lucius Malfoy in gabbia! Mio padre ha festeggiato quasi per un mese intero! L'ho sempre detto, io, che quella è una famiglia di corrotti! Dovrebbero portarceli tutti ad Azkaban e poi buttare via la chiave!". Tutta la gioia e l'eccitazione che aveva provato solo un attimo prima, svanirono improvvisamente. Lucius Malfoy. I Mangiamorte. Azkaban. La rinascita di Voldemort. Il suo sogno. Le parole di Ron ebbero l'effetto di una pesante incudine gettata sulla sua testa. "Che cosa pensavi di fare Harry? Di divertirti e buttarti a capofitto sulle prelibatezze del banchetto come tutti gli altri ragazzi?-diceva una vocina nella sua testa- Tu non sei come loro:tu sei HARRY POTTER. Il ragazzo che è sopravvissuto all'Oscuro Signore. Tu non puoi abbassare la guardia, devi sempre stare all'erta; non ti devi divertire, non puoi far finta di niente.". Quel brusco ritorno alla realtà gli provocò un forte senso di nausea ed un acuto mal di testa. Tuttavia, si sforzò di mangiucchiare qualcosa per non dare nell'occhio. Dopo il consueto discorso di Silente, che ad Harry parve durare all'infinito, i ragazzi furono liberi di sistemarsi nelle loro rispettive stanze. Salì le scale in silenzio, sforzandosi di sorridere alle battutine ed agli scherzi di Ron per non preoccuparlo troppo. Una volta arrivati nella Sala Comune dei Grifondoro, Harry si sedette con Ron ed Hermione in un angolino appartato accanto al fuoco. "Ehi, ragazzi! C'è aria di novità: provate ad indovinare chi è la nuova fidanzata di Seam...Ma Harry, che c'è? Stai male?". Ron notò subito che qualcosa non andava: infatti, il suo amico quella sera sembrava molto strano. Era pallido come un lenzuolo e più magro del solito; aveva gli occhi arrossati e così gonfi che pareva dovessero schizzargli fuori dalle orbite da un momento all'altro; per di più, si vedeva chiaramente che soffriva di un fortissimo mal di testa. "Che succede? Stai male? E' successo qualcosa? Ti prego, parla!" sbottò Hermione investendolo di domande, visibilmente preoccupata. Harry respirò a fondo e sprofondò nello schienale della poltrona. Dopo qualche minuto, cominciò a spiegare la situazione ai suoi amici, soppesando ogni sillaba del suo discorso, come se il proferire ogni singola parola gli costasse una fatica ed una sofferenza immani. "Ieri notte sono rimasto sveglio fino a tardi giacché non riuscivo a prender sonno.". Hermione si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore nel trattenersi dal dire che conosceva benissimo il motivo delle sue notti insonni e dei suoi incubi. "Ad un certo punto, però, forse per l'eccessiva stanchezza o per il nervosismo, mi sono addormentato improvvisamente. Ed è stato allora che ho avuto l'incubo: mi trovavo nella Foresta Proibita e stavo assistendo ad un incontro tra Lucius Malfoy e Vold...".Accorgendosi dei brividi di terrore che scuotevano Ron, Harry evitò di pronunciare il tanto temuto nome."...Ed il suo padrone. Questo stava ordinando a Malfoy, ovviamente evaso dalla prigione, di uccidermi per permettergli di tornare agli antichi splendori. Io ho cercato di scappare, ma Malfoy mi ha raggiunto e mi ha ucciso. Fine dell'incubo. Solita vecchia storia: mi sono svegliato e la cicatrice bruciava.". Ron ed Hermione rimasero senza parole. Per alcuni minuti nessuno parlò e tutti restarono immobili a guardare il fuoco con sguardi vacui, immersi nei loro pensieri ed oppressi dalla pesante atmosfera che si era creata. Come svegliatosi da un coma, Ron balbettò:" Beh ... Va... va bene, hai sognato questo. Ma... Ma si tratta di un semplice incubo, no? E'... E' solo il prodotto della tua immaginazione, non... Non è per niente detto che sia reale, vero? Non è così?" "Ron, lo sai benissimo che non è così! Harry, se Tu-Sai-Chi ha ricominciato ad entrare nella tua mente, ne devi parlare subito con Silente! Stavolta non puoi farcela da solo! Se Lucius Malfoy, che, come ti ricordo, si dà il caso che sia il più fedele Mangiamorte al servizio dell'Oscuro Signore nonché uno tra i maghi più esperti nelle Arti Oscure, è sul serio sulle tue tracce e vuole toglierti di mezzo, come pensi di fermarlo? Non che io non abbia fiducia nelle tue capacità, ma sinceramente credo che Malfoy sia un po' troppo al di fuori della tua portata.". Harry affondò le unghie nei braccioli della poltrona e sospirò forte. Poi si voltò a guardare fuori dalla finestra: ormai era buio e tutto il castello e la natura circostante giacevano immersi nella tranquillità della notte, come se dormissero placidamente. Se solo anche lui potesse sentirsi almeno una volta così tranquillo, felice, spensierato, senza ossessioni o pesi sul cuore... Che bello sarebbe se pure lui riuscisse a dormire senza incubi, sentendosi protetto... Con le lacrime che gli annebbiavano la vista, si rigirò verso i suoi amici e, dopo aver respirato a fondo nuovamente, disse flebilmente:" Sicuro, Hermione, lo farò. Ne parlerò a Silente, puoi starne certa. Ma non ora. L'unica cosa che voglio fare adesso è sotterrarmi sotto le morbide coperte del mio letto e finalmente, dopo mesi di spossanti incubi, riuscire a dormire.". E con queste parole, si asciugò gli occhi, si alzò e se ne andò dritto nella sua stanza, massaggiandosi le tempie per placare l'insistente emicrania. Chiuse con forza la porta dietro a sé e si buttò ancora vestito a peso morto sul letto, con le braccia incrociate dietro alla nuca. Socchiuse gli occhi e cercò di rilassarsi, nonostante la testa gli martellasse così forte, da somigliare ad un'incudine percossa costantemente dal fabbro. Ad un certo punto, però, il dolore si affievolì, fino a scomparire. Intorno a sé Harry non vedeva altro che tenebre e nebbia mentre cercava di districarsi dai folti roseti di quell'immenso giardino. Camminò e camminò, finché non si trovò sotto la finestra di quella che gli sembrava la casa più grande che avesse mai visto. Era una struttura molto imponente e piuttosto vecchia, ma pur sempre elegante e anche un po' inquietante nel suo insieme. La finestra da cui Harry guardava si affacciava su un salotto molto ampio, con un grande caminetto e due poltrone nere con i cuscini verdi di velluto. Su una di esse stava seduta una donna alta ed esile, con lunghi capelli scuri e profondi occhi blu. In mano teneva una tazza di tè. Davanti al fuoco scoppiettante del caminetto, vestito completamente di nero e con lunghi capelli biondi che gli ricadevano sulle spalle, c'era un uomo. Harry non lo vedeva bene perché gli dava la schiena. Ad un certo punto la donna parlò." Dunque il momento che stavamo aspettando è arrivato. Noi siamo pronti. Attendiamo solo un tuo ordine.". L'uomo tacque per qualche minuto, finché disse con una voce profonda dal tono strascicato, che ad Harry ricordava qualcuno di sua conoscenza:" Lui è tornato e tutto è pianificato da tempo ormai. Tuttavia, non agiremo subito ma aspetteremo il momento propizio. Non possiamo rischiare che un moccioso sfregiato con manie eroiche che non si sa fare gli affari suoi rovini tutto nuovamente. La nostra vendetta sarà lenta, ma si scaglierà in modo così violento, letale ed improvviso che nessuno avrà la forza né il tempo di reagire. Stavolta, nessuno sarà risparmiato.". L'uomo si voltò di scatto e la donna gli si avvicinò. Il fuco li illuminò in volto ed Harry sussultò per il terrore e la sorpresa. Il respiro si fermò e gli parve di soffocare. Li aveva riconosciuti. Quell'uomo era Lucius Malfoy e quella donna era Bellatrix Lestrange, sua cognata nonché la Mangiamorte responsabile della morte di Sirius. Harry era paralizzato dalla paura e dal dolore alla cicatrice che gli stava spaccando la testa. Lucius Malfoy percorse a grandi passi la stanza, avvicinandosi alla finestra. Tese la mano in direzione della gola di Harry, e lui stava a guardare, senza sapere che cosa fare, dove andare. Gli si annebbiò la vista per il dolore alla testa e non riusciva a vedere altro che quel brillore azzurro in fondo ai profondi occhi grigi, le fredde e pallide dita affusolate che si stringevano intorno alla sua gola ed il Nero Marchio sul braccio del suo assassino... Si svegliò urlando e, madido di sudore, sentì una forte sensazione di nausea che gli attanagliava lo stomaco. Il dolore alla cicatrice si faceva sempre più forte, tanto che gli parve per un momento di svenire. Tentò di alzarsi per andare in bagno, ma le ginocchia cedettero e si afflosciò sul freddo pavimento. Attese per qualche minuto in quella posizione, poi il dolore si affievolì ed il senso di nausea sparì. Harry si alzò ed andò a sciacquarsi il viso. Si guardò per un attimo allo specchio. Un ragazzo di sedici anni con i capelli terribilmente spettinati di colore nero, con gli occhi verde smeraldo e con una cicatrice a forma di saetta lo guardò di rimando. Per un momento, però, l'immagine cambiò. Al posto suo apparve il viso solcato da rughe e sfregi di un vecchio incappucciato, con gli occhi rossi fiammeggianti, che gli sorrise con ghigno malefico. Fu un attimo: poi, il riflesso tornò ad essere unicamente il suo. Harry si tastò il viso e si pizzicò forte per assicurarsi di essere sveglio. Poi si asciugò la faccia e tornò a sedersi sul suo letto. Prese la testa tra le mani e cominciò a piangere disperatamente.  
  
Chapter three. Quella mattina la Sala Grande era scossa da un misto di chiacchiericci concitati e di risatine nervose. Infatti, nel pomeriggio sarebbero ripresi gli allenamenti di Quidditch e fra i tavoli delle Case non si faceva altro che passare schemi di gioco o discutere animatamente su quale fosse il migliore giocatore o la più strategica tra le mosse segrete. Harry raggiunse a grandi passi il tavolo dei Grifondoro e si sedette tra Ron ed Hermione. "Ehi, Harry! Alicia mi ha detto di avvisarti che gli allenamenti di Quidditch riprendono stasera alle cinque. Mi raccomando, quest'anno i Serpeverde li dobbiamo schiacciare!" bofonchiò con entusiasmo Ron tra i fiocchi d'avena. "Ron, ti prego! Almeno premurati di svuotare la bocca prima di parlare! Hai quasi inondato Seamus sputacchiando qua e là la tua colazione!" lo ammonì Hermione roteando gli occhi. Ron per tutta risposta scosse la testa e si tuffò nella seconda porzione di pancetta e uova. Hermione si avvicinò ad Harry e gli sussurrò: "Come stai oggi? Va un po' meglio?". Harry, nonostante la stanchezza, cercò di tranquillizzarla sfoderando il sorriso migliore che poteva. "Non ti preoccupare, sto bene.". Hermione gli sorrise debolmente di rimando e tornò al suo pane e marmellata. Harry si accorse di essere terribilmente affamato e quindi si servì senza fare troppi complimenti. Dopo qualche minuto, Hermione se ne andò reggendo una pila di libri e scusandosi affermando che doveva ripassare Aritmanzia. "Vediamo un po' che cosa abbiamo di bello stamattina... Oh, no! Due ore di Pozioni assieme ai Tassorosso! Se non è sfortuna questa! La prima faccia che vedremo sarà quella di Piton!" piagnucolò Ron. Harry scoppiò in una risata cristallina e cercò di incoraggiare l'amico. Nemmeno lui poteva soffrire Piton e le sue pozioni, ma almeno non avrebbe avuto incubi o visioni mentre teneva la mente impegnata nelle lezioni. Terminarono in fretta la colazione e poi si avviarono verso i sotterranei. Raggiunsero la classe e si sistemarono negli ultimi posti, giust'appunto per porre più spazio possibile tra loro ed il professore. Piton entrò sbattendo la porta e facendo svolazzare il mantello come al solito. Sembrava particolarmente nervoso ed arrabbiato. Senza una parola, scrisse alla lavagna gli ingredienti della Pozione Restringente e poi si sedette. "Se il buongiorno si vede dal mattino..." bisbigliò Ron nell'orecchio di Harry. Quest'ultimo cercò di misurare minuziosamente il sangue di lucertola ed i peli di Snaso, ma un sordo tonfo seguito da un urlo lo fecero sussultare. "Paciock! Razza d'insensato essere non pensante con la testa vuota! Ma che cos'hai al posto del cervello? Caccole di Doxy? 10 punti in meno a Grifondoro! E non faccia quella faccia, Finnigan! Ringrazi piuttosto il signor Paciock per aver fatto esplodere il suo calderone siccome non sa distinguere un artiglio di drago da un'unghia di Poltergeist! Altri 5 punti in meno a Grifondoro per l'atteggiamento irritante di Finnigan!". Ron deglutì ed Harry spalancò gli occhi: non avevano mai visto Piton così agitato. Alla fine della lezione, i Grifondoro avevano perso la bellezza di 25 punti e i Tassorosso addirittura 40. "Non ti preoccupare! Ci faremo con il Quidditch!" esclamò Harry nel tentativo di risollevare il morale dell'amico. Lungo il corridoio incontrarono Hermione e le raccontarono il sospetto comportamento di Piton. "Sì, è strano, ma considerato quanto è successo oggi, mi sembra anche normale.". Si fermò notando gli sguardi attoniti dei due ragazzi. "Non ditemi che non avete letto la Gazzetta del Profeta! Santo cielo, a volte mi chiedo proprio dove viviate voi due!". Frugò nella borsa e ne estrasse una copia del quotidiano che passò ad Harry e Ron. Questi lo aprirono e lessero la prima pagina:  
  
LUCIUS MALFOY SCARCERATO.  
  
Il Ministro della Magia Cornelius Caramell: "E' stato un errore e  
tutto il Ministero si scusa con la famiglia.".  
  
Oggi all'alba Lucius Malfoy, 42 anni, membro del Consiglio del  
Ministero della Magia, è stato scarcerato su ordine del Ministero della  
Magia Cornelius Caramell. Il Ministro ha precisato che si è trattato di  
un errore causato da una decisione troppo avventata. "Se il Sig. Malfoy  
si trovava lì quella sera era soltanto per svolgere il suo lavoro, e  
non di certo per combattere al fianco di Voi-Sapete-Chi, come si era  
ingiustamente pensato. Per scusarci con lui e con la famiglia, a nome  
dell'intero Ministero della Magia, intendo reinterarlo al suo lavoro.".  
Così Caramell ha cercato di riparare. Il Signor Malfoy ha dichiarato di  
essere rimasto molto scosso dalla sua esperienza detentiva nella temuta  
fortezza di Azkaban. "Chiederò i danni. E' del tutto impensabile che la  
reputazione e la dignità di un uomo innocente che ha sempre osservato  
tutti i decreti ministeriali siano calpestate e violate in questo modo.  
Qualcuno risponderà di tutto questo, e anche molto presto." ha  
rilasciato. Di certo ora sappiamo che i Malfoy sono di nuovo una  
famiglia rispettabile e degna di merito. Che questa sia un'altra gaffe  
del famoso Harry Potter?  
  
[tutti i servizi sull'argomento e le interviste esclusive di Rita  
Skeeter all'interno]  
  
"E' una cosa scandalosa! Possibile che a quell'incapace di Caramell bastino un po' di soldi in tasca e anche l'uomo più pericoloso e corrotto di questa terra viene considerato innocente?". Ron scagliò furente contro il muro la copia della Gazzetta che teneva in mano. "Che c'è, Weasley? Non ti piace per caso quello che leggi o sei talmente roso dall'invidia da non riuscire a trattenerti?" disse una voce strascicata alle loro spalle. Apparteneva ad un ragazzo dai capelli biondo chiaro e dai profondi occhi grigi. La sua longilinea figura stava appoggiata ad una colonna, con le braccia incrociate ed il solito atteggiamento arrogante e spavaldo. Harry non poté fare a meno di notare che quell'estate Draco Malfoy era cresciuto molto e restò pietrificato nell'accorgersi di quanto fosse diventato ancor più uguale a suo padre. "Vattene Malfoy, non è giornata!" rispose irato Ron. "Povero Weasley! Mi fai pena, sai? E' normale che tu sia triste, non ti preoccupare. E' il tuo destino essere continuamente schiacciato dalla gente che conta davvero.". Draco si avvicinò ai tre ragazzi ed abbozzò un sorriso carico di cattiveria e sarcasmo. "Smettila, Malfoy! Non vorrai che usi le mani per convincerti a lasciarci in pace!" "Oh Potter, certo che no! Mi spaventa talmente tanto la tua incredibile forza! Sai, Finnigan mi ha raccontato come strillavi la notte scorsa! Cos'è che dicevi? Ah, già: "Pietà, per favore no! Non ucciderlo! Risparmialo, permettimi di vivere ancora accanto a lui! Gli voglio bene!". Sì, un comportamento davvero virile, non c'è che dire...". Fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso. Harry si scagliò addosso a Draco. Sentiva la rabbia pervadergli il corpo e la mente, il viso contorcersi ed arrossarsi per l'ira crescente. Malfoy avrebbe potuto insultarlo in qualsiasi altro modo e lui non si sarebbe nemmeno scomposto. Ma andare a toccare i suoi pensieri più intimi, oltraggiare il dolore che provava in ogni secondo della sua vita, l'amarezza per la morte di Sirius che gli pesava sul cuore e non lo lasciava dormire... Questo no, non lo poteva fare. Bisognava che qualcuno mostrasse in modo definitivo a quell'insopportabile viziato che non era nella facoltà di dire sempre ciò che gli aggradava. Ora basta, meritava una lezione. Harry lo colpì in pieno stomaco con un forte pugno, dentro al quale stavano racchiusi tutti i torti ed i colpi bassi subiti e la rabbia repressa in quegli ultimi cinque anni. Draco si accasciò in ginocchio senza respiro sul freddo pavimento di pietra, tenendosi la pancia con le braccia. Harry gli stava davanti, con i pugni serrati che tremavano. "Harry... Harry, andiamo via. Ti caccerai nei guai." Gli sibilò Ron in un orecchio e lo prese per il braccio. Sebbene piegato in due, Draco estrasse la bacchetta, ma prima che riuscisse a pronunciare anche una sola sillaba, un rumore di passi riecheggiò nel corridoio e la voce di Piton risuonò minacciosa: "Che succede qui? Cos'è questo fracasso?". Accortosi del pericolo, Draco si rialzò dolorante e, respirando a fatica per il dolore, ghignò tra i denti: "Questo non lo dovevi fare, Potter. La pagherai, eccome se la pagherai. D'ora in avanti, guardati le spalle: nessuno può umiliare un Malfoy e farla franca senza pagarne le dolorose conseguenze. Il tuo tempo è finito, Eroe Sfregiato." E se ne andò nel modo più veloce che gli era permesso, facendo svolazzare la tunica. Ron ed Hermione trascinarono via Harry, per evitare lo spiacevole incontro con l'insegnante di Pozioni. Non proferirono parola finché non furono arrivati nella Sala Comune dei Grifondoro. La prima a parlare fu Hermione: "Ma sei per caso impazzito, Harry? Che ti è preso? Picchiare così Malfoy! Se Piton fosse stato almeno un po' più veloce, a quest'ora saremmo certamente espulsi!". "E che altro avrei dovuto fare secondo te? Avanti, illuminami dall'alto della tua saggezza onnisciente! Ha osato beffeggiare il mio dolore, la mia pena, la mia solitudine. In fondo è colpa di uno dei suoi parenti scellerati se ora Sirius non c'è più!" sbottò Harry, alzandosi in piedi scosso dai fremiti di rabbia. Era la prima volta che i due amici lo sentivano sfogarsi riguardo alla morte del suo padrino; non avevano avuto modo di affrontare l'argomento prima d'ora. "Harry, perdonami. Non volevo... Non credevo...". Hermione cercò di riparare meglio che poteva. "Certo, adesso è il momento delle scuse, vero? Povero Harry, è tanto triste! Tutti si sentono in dovere di aiutarmi, di chiedermi costantemente come sto. Beh, ne ho abbastanza. Non c'è una sola persona in questo castello che possa capire come mi sento e che sia in grado di comprendere il vuoto e la disperazione che mi porto dentro. Nessuno lo sa, neanche voi.". E con queste gelide parole Harry se ne andò nella sua stanza, senza nemmeno voltarsi per salutare i suoi amici. In quel momento odiava tutti, specialmente Draco Malfoy.  
  
Chapter four. Quella mattina Harry si svegliò molto presto. Si vestì in fretta ed uscì in giardino per prendere una boccata d'aria. Il sole stava sorgendo, perciò decise di fermarsi a guardare l'alba. Gli piaceva stare lì, col vento tra i capelli. Se solo quella brezza mattutina avesse potuto portar via i suoi problemi e le sue angosce... Non aveva voglia di affrontare un'altra giornata, di rivedere i suoi amici... Continuò a camminare immerso nei pensieri e, senza nemmeno accorgersene, era arrivato sulle sponde del lago. Si sedette su un grosso masso e lanciò nell'acqua un sassolino che aveva raccolto. Lo osservò mentre disegnava dei grandi cerchi sulla superficie e poi affondava. In quel momento non aveva voglia di pensare o di trovare una soluzione a quello che gli stava succedendo. Sentiva che le sue emozioni si fondevano in un mix di rabbia, desolazione, solitudine e disperazione. Il sole ormai era sorto e tra poco la colazione sarebbe stata servita nella Sala Grande. Harry si alzò il colletto della giacca per ripararsi dal vento che soffiava sempre più forte e si avviò in direzione della Scuola. Sebbene fosse solo in riva al lago, gli sembrava che qualcuno lo stesse seguendo. Harry accelerò il passo, ma continuava a sentirsi osservato. Poteva chiaramente avvertire l'alito del suo inseguitore sul collo. Cominciò a correre, spaventato, non avendo il coraggio di voltarsi e vedere cosa stesse succedendo. Ad un certo punto una mano fredda si appoggiò sulla sua spalla e lo fece sussultare. Harry si fermò in preda al panico. Il giardino era troppo isolato, anche se avesse urlato aiuto da lì nessuno lo avrebbe mai sentito... "Ehi, Harry! Non ti sembra un po' troppo freddo per una passeggiata mattutina? Tra poco sarà pronta la colazione...". Harry si girò e tirò un gran sospiro di sollievo nel vedere che chi gli stava davanti era il suo amico Ron. "Oh, sei tu! Io, ecco... vedi.. avevo bisogno di prendere una boccata d'aria, così... Non ti sei arrabbiato, vero?". Ron lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi: "Certo che no, stupidone! E' solo che mi sono svegliato e ho visto il tuo letto vuoto; così mi sono preoccupato e sono sceso in giardino per vedere se eri qui. Caspita, sei davvero pazzo a stare qua in mezzo alla bufera! Dai, entriamo! La colazione sarà ormai in tavola!" esclamò. "Ron, a proposito di ieri sera..." cominciò piuttosto imbarazzato Harry. "Non ti preoccupare, amico. E' tutto a posto. Adesso andiamo, mi sto congelando!" rispose Ron affibbiando una vigorosa pacca sulla spalla dell'amico. Harry sorrise quasi commosso e si avviò verso il castello col suo compagno di stanza. Tuttavia, volle voltarsi indietro un'ultima volta. Nella penombra sul limitare della Foresta Proibita, due occhi gialli lo stavano osservando. Dopo alcuni istanti si spensero e tutto fu avvolto dall'oscurità della foresta. Harry aveva ragione: prima non era solo.  
  
Dopo colazione, Harry, Ron ed Hermione si recarono nell'aula di Vitious. Quella mattina avevano Incantesimi con i Serpeverde. "Fantastico! –pensò Harry- Un'intera ora da passare con l'ultima persona al mondo che vorrei vedere in questo momento!". Ed infatti Draco se ne stava seduto proprio dietro a lui, in mezzo agli inseparabili Tiger e Goyle. "Chissà se condividono anche il cervello!" gli bisbigliò nell'orecchio Ron, quasi indovinando i suoi pensieri. Il professore cominciò la sua noiosa lezione ed Harry si assopì. A richiamarlo alla realtà furono, oltre alla poderosa gomitata di Hermione, le parole "C'è qualche volontario" e "ripetere l'incantesimo che abbiamo visto oggi". Harry si allarmò parecchio, visto che non aveva ascoltato nemmeno una sillaba della lezione e tantomeno sapeva che diavolo di incantesimo fosse stato trattato da Vitious. Draco, conscio del fatto che il suo peggior nemico non era stato minimamente attento, colse al volo l'occasione d'oro che gli si era propinata. Si voltò repentinamente in direzione dei tre Grifondoro e, presa la bacchetta, sussurrò puntando al quaderno di Harry: "Wingardium Leviosa!". L'oggetto cominciò a levitare e istantaneamente Harry lo afferrò, rimanendo così col braccio sollevato. "Oh, Sig. Potter! Ebbene, ci spieghi che cos'è un Incantesimo Schiavizzante, in quali ambiti può essere usato e quali sono le sue conseguenze.". Harry si sentì gelare. "Ecco, serve a... volevo dire, il primo ad usarlo fu... ehm, mi dispiace professore, ma non lo ricordo.". Vitious inarcò le sopracciglia e si rabbuiò in volto. "Molto male, Potter. Questo suo comportamento è a dir poco disdicevole. Voleva per caso mettersi in mostra e farci perdere tempo? Beh, sarà lieto di sapere che c'è riuscito benissimo! 5 punti in meno a Grifondoro e che la cosa non si ripeta mai più!". Malfoy, Tiger e Goyle scoppiarono in risolini compiaciuti, suscitando la rabbia di Harry. "Lasciali perdere! Se reagisci è peggio. Ci hai già fatto perdere 5 punti, vedi di non aggiungerne altri!" lo ammonì Hermione. Qualche minuto dopo la lezione finì e i tre amici uscirono dall'aula. "Complimenti Potter! Davvero un bel discorso il tuo! Potevo sentire il rumore delle tue unghie mentre ti arrampicavi sugli specchi! Se tutti i tuoi prossimi interventi saranno così, puoi mettere su uno spettacolo comico: vedrai che risate!" lo schernì Draco, spuntando da qualche parte dietro a lui. "Almeno io avrò successo nella mia vita, in un modo o nell'altro, così non sarò costretto a vivere nell'ombra tirando colpi bassi agli altri nel disperato tentativo di farmi notare...". Draco si fermò di fronte ad Harry, il suo viso a pochi centimetri da quello dell'altro ragazzo. Harry lo fissò dritto negli occhi grigi: un bagliore azzurro brillava in fondo a quel grigio perla. Il suo viso pallido era contorto in quella che ad Harry parve una smorfia di rabbia; in realtà, la sua espressione era del tutto impenetrabile. Draco lo sbatté con violenza contro il muro, facendogli cadere a terra i libri. Harry si sentì arrossire; il viso di Draco era sempre più vicino al suo, tanto che poteva sentire il suo caldo respiro contro la sua guancia e quel buon profumo che si sprigionava dal colletto della sua tunica... "Prova a ripeterlo se ne hai il coraggio, schifoso Sfregiato!". Draco lo premette ancora più violentemente contro il muro ed Harry non poté fare a meno di notare che, in fondo, stare lì con Malfoy non gli dispiaceva affatto. Restò per qualche secondo come inebetito, con lo sguardo fisso sulle morbide labbra di Draco. Almeno, a lui davano l'impressione di essere morbide; forse, assaggiandole si sarebbe accorto che avevano anche un sapore particolare.. Ricacciando nuovamente quelle sensazioni nell'antro più nascosto del suo cuore, Harry scosse forte la testa nel tentativo di tornare sé stesso. Si liberò dalla stretta micidiale di Draco e si allontanò più in fretta che poteva, col viso ancora arrossato. Riusciva ancora a sentire le risate compiaciute dei Serpeverde riecheggiare nel corridoio. Entrò velocemente in bagno e richiuse la porta dietro a sé, lasciandosi scivolare lungo il muro. Ma che diavolo gli era preso? Fin dal primo momento in cui l'aveva visto, l'unico pensiero che aveva avuto riguardo a Draco Malfoy era stato quello di vederlo morto stecchito, eppure per qualche istante l'aveva trovato addirittura affascinante ed era stato quasi sul punto di baciarlo... No, non poteva essere. Lui odiava quel ragazzo più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo. Lo detestava e, a parte odio e sete di vendetta, non c'era nient'altro che provasse nei suoi confronti. E allora perché gli era parso così irresistibilmente allettante mentre lo teneva premuto a sé contro il muro? Perché provava tanto piacere nel ricordare il suo petto muscoloso, i suoi occhi grigi, la vita stretta e le spalle perfette? Harry fu scosso da un brivido di terrore: e se, in fondo, quello che per tanti anni aveva catalogato sotto il nome di "odio" non fosse in realtà... "No, non può assolutamente essere possibile! Mi rifiuto anche solo di pensare una cosa del genere!" disse Harry tra sé e sé. Così, convincendosi che forse era stato impossessato da Pansy Parkinson per qualche minuto, Harry si sciacquò il viso ed uscì dal bagno cercando di cancellare l'ultimo quarto d'ora della sua vita. Salì le scale tre gradini alla volta e si fiondò nella sua stanza per cambiarsi. Quel pomeriggio sarebbero ricominciati gli allenamenti di Quidditch ed era sicuro che un po' di sano sport l'avrebbe distratto. Almeno così sperava... Sfilandosi la camicia della divisa, cercò di togliersi dalla testa il ricordo del corpo di Draco premuto contro il suo.  
  
Afferrò la sua Firebolt e corse di filato a raggiungere gli altri compagni di squadra. Come al solito, Angelina Johnson impartì loro le istruzioni necessarie per giocare al meglio. "E mi raccomando: –aggiunse- la prossima settimana ci sarà lo scontro con i Serpeverde. E' ovvio che loro faranno un gioco sporco, quindi dovremo essere più furbi di loro! Intesi? E ora in postazione!". Tutti inforcarono le scope e volarono ai loro posti. Cominciarono a giocare e, non appena comparve il boccino, Harry sfrecciò nell'aria per acchiapparlo. Ah, quanto gli piaceva il vento che gli sferzava il viso! Quando era a cavallo della sua scopa, gli pareva di poter fare qualsiasi cosa. In meno di cinque minuti, il boccino era stretto nelle sue mani. "Wow, Harry! Stasera sei proprio in forma! Speriamo che tu giochi altrettanto bene anche martedì! Coraggio, proviamo alcuni tiri in porta!". L'allenamento continuò ancora un'ora, dopodiché tutti furono liberi di tornarsene a scuola. "Fantastico, Harry! Hai visto? Non ho lasciato entrare una sola Pluffa stasera! E anche tu sei stato bravissimo! Vedrai che le schiacceremo quelle maledette serpi!". Ron ed Harry andarono avanti così, parlando del più e del meno, finché non arrivarono al loro dormitorio. Una volta infilatosi a letto, crollarono subito per la stanchezza. Quella notte Harry sognò di indossare il Mantello dell'Invisibilità e di scivolare lentamente sotto le coperte di seta del letto di Draco, abbracciando la sua vita sottile e baciando i suoi morbidi e lucenti capelli biondi. Per la prima volta dormì un lungo sonno senza incubi fino al mattino successivo, con un gran sorriso stampato sulla faccia mentre immaginava di infilare le mani sotto il pigiama del giovane Serpeverde. Chapter five. La settimana precedente all'incontro volò in un baleno. Solitamente uno scontro come quello tra Serpeverde e Grifondoro era sempre un avvenimento carico di tensione. Anche quel martedì non fece eccezione: i tavoli delle due Case fremevano d'eccitazione ed il livello di concitazione era ormai salito alle stelle. Harry e Ron mangiarono la loro colazione in fretta e furia e poi raggiunsero gli altri compagni di squadra. Ma una volta negli spogliatoi, Harry si accorse di aver dimenticato la maglia della divisa. "Nella fretta devo averla lasciata nella mia stanza. Torno subito!" esclamò e scappò via diretto al dormitorio Grifondoro. La scuola era ovviamente deserta, perché tutti erano corsi a prendersi un posto tra gli spalti. Forse non tutti... Draco attraversò l'atrio imbracciando la sua Nimbus 2001. Harry si nascose dietro ad una colonna per non farsi vedere. Draco lo oltrepassò con passo spedito. Con una mano teneva la scopa, con l'altra si sistemò i capelli. Harry si soffermò a guardarlo mentre gli passava davanti, col suo passo leggero, col suo portamento elegante, col suo fascino inconfondibile, col suo fisico perfetto, col suo corpo così ben disegnato... "Basta! –pensò Harry- Devi smetterla! Non puoi pensare queste cose ogni volta che lo vedi! Insomma, è pur sempre Malfoy!". Ma un'altra vocina da qualche parte nella sua testa lo spingeva a guardare il ragazzo biondo che gli stava di fronte ed che era la causa del tuffo al cuore che provava ogni volta che lo vedeva. Harry attese che Draco fosse uscito e poi si catapultò nel suo dormitorio. Chissà che gli stava succedendo... Ma il brutto era che contro quel ragazzo oggi ci doveva giocare. Non avrebbe certo potuto permettersi distrazioni una volta in campo. E che dire se avesse mancato il boccino per il troppo guardare... Malfoy? Scrollandosi di dosso tutte quelle sensazioni, Harry cercò furiosamente la sua maglia. Trovatala, la infilò e si scagliò a razzo giù dalle scale. Ma a metà della rampa fu tuttavia costretto a fermarsi. Ebbe di nuovo la sensazione di essere seguito. Si girò e rigirò in tutte le direzioni possibili, ma non vide nessuno. Arrivò in fondo alle scale e fece per uscire dall'uscita principale. Nel momento esatto in cui spinse la porta, sentì un inconfondibile rumore di passi. Harry si irrigidì e per la paura gli si mozzò il respiro e il cuore gli si incastrò in gola. Qualcuno si stava lentamente avvicinando a lui. Sempre più vicino... Sempre di più... Harry non aspettò di scoprire chi fosse. Spalancò con forza la porta, si precipitò in cortile e corse a perdifiato fino al campo da Quidditch, senza mai voltarsi una sola volta. Dall'atrio della Scuola, un paio di occhi lo seguì fino a perderlo di vista; dopodiché la porta si chiuse e lo sguardo si perse nell'oscurità.  
  
"Harry! Dove diavolo eri finito? Coraggio, dobbiamo entrare in campo!". La spinta energica di Angelina lo proiettò nel campo da Quidditch, dove fu accolto da grida e schiamazzi, ma anche da fischi provenienti dal settore Serpeverde. Le squadre si prepararono in due file, i capitani si strinsero le mani e Madama Bump, dopo le doverose raccomandazioni iniziali, fischiò l'inizio della partita. Un boato si alzò dagli spalti nel momento in cui i giocatori si piazzavano nelle loro postazioni. La Pluffa fu lanciata e lo scontro cominciò. In mezzo a tutto quel trambusto, Harry non era ancora riuscito a scorgere Malfoy. Schivò un bolide e volteggiò in mezzo al campo in cerca del boccino d'oro. "Flint lancia un bolide e disarciona Angelina dalla scopa. Gioco fermo per accertarsi che il capitano dei Grifondoro non si sia fatta male. Madama Bump dà l'OK ed il gioco riprende. Ora è Alicia in possesso della Pluffa. Avanza senza problemi. Vai, Alicia! Ma attenzione: colpo di coda della scopa del capitano dei Serpeverde. Che ingiustizia! Forza Grifondoro!" Seamus continuava a sbraitare la sua concitata cronaca. Intanto Harry vide che Draco se ne stava a qualche metro di distanza da lui, pronto a scattare alla prima avvisaglia di un qualche scintillio dorato. Era incredibile quanto fosse bello nella sua uniforme da Quidditch: gli slanciava la figura e, come se non bastasse, l'argento della sua maglia si intonava perfettamente col grigio perla dei suoi occhi. Sospirando, Harry si allontanò il più possibile da quella fonte di distrazione. Intanto, i Grifondoro erano a quota 60 e i Serpeverde a 40. "Strano. –pensò Harry- E' più di un'ora che giochiamo e il boccino ancora non si è visto.". Harry continuò a tenere d'occhio Draco e fu proprio allora che lo vide. Malfoy sfrecciava veloce in direzione di un bagliore scintillante a bordo campo. Harry si gettò al suo inseguimento, nel tentativo di superarlo. Il boccino continuava il suo pazzo zigzag, incrementando sempre più la velocità. Harry si affiancò a Draco e tese la mano per prendere la pallina alata. Draco lo spintonò quasi fino a disarcionarlo. "Potter ha avvistato il boccino. Vai, Harry! Ma, un momento: Malfoy gli è alle costole e cerca di ostacolarlo. Che gioco scorretto! Perché Madama Bump non fischia?" urlava Seamus dalla sua torretta. Intanto Harry si rimpossessò del controllo della sua Firebolt e si gettò all'inseguimento di Draco. Il boccino sfiorò il terreno e i due Cercatori gli furono subito dietro. Entrambi tesero il braccio e... caracollarono a terra. Atterrarono di peso sulla sabbia. Draco atterrò sulla schiena ed Harry, che lo seguiva, gli cadde sopra a pancia in giù. Arrossì non poco quando realizzò come fosse imbarazzante la loro posizione. Draco sollevò il braccio e, sorprendentemente, mostrò il boccino. Un boato di applausi e grida festanti si levò dalla torre dei Serpeverde e Seamus, sconsolato, annunciava: "Draco Malfoy prende il boccino. Serpeverde vince 190 a 60.". Harry rimase pietrificato ad osservare l'avversario: non capiva se lo facesse per la sorpresa di vederlo col boccino in mano, o per il fascino magnetico che il biondino esercitava su di lui. "Sig. Malfoy, Sig. Potter! Tutto bene? Qualcuno si è fatto male?" chiese allarmata Madama Bump. "Niente di rotto, non si preoccupi! A meno che Potter non voglia schiacciarmi col suo dolce peso, visto che ha deciso di rimanere incollato a me con quell'aria imbambolata! Che c'è, Potter? Non hai mai visto un bel ragazzo?" disse sarcasticamente Draco. Harry si destò dal coma trasognato e si scostò, seppure riluttante, dal busto di Draco. Ancora non poteva credere che avesse preso il boccino. Ma come diavolo c'era riuscito? I due Cercatori si rialzarono da terra e si avviarono verso gli spogliatoi. "Abbiamo vinto. Rassegnati, Potter; questo è il destino dei perdenti come te." Esclamò Draco in tono di sfida. Harry non rispose; abbassò la testa e raggiunse gli altri per ricevere la dovuta lavata di capo di Angelina. L'aria che si respirava negli spogliatoi era così pesante che poteva essere benissimo tagliata con un coltello. Ron e Alicia sedevano abbattuti su una panchina, e così facevano tutti gli altri. In particolare era da notare l'espressione mortificata di Ron che sembrava davvero depresso. "Abbiamo giocato proprio male e, mi dispiace moltissimo dirlo, ma stavolta Harry è stato il peggiore. Che ti è preso?" lo ammonì Angelina. Harry non rispose; abbassò il capo e sibilò un flebile: "Scusa...". "Gli allenamenti verranno intensificati. Voglio vedervi in forma la prossima volta, o peggio per voi. Andate ora." Disse amaramente il capitano dei Grifondoro. La squadra tornò a scuola con il morale sotto ai tacchi. "Certo che Angelina rimpiazza proprio bene Baston! Sta addirittura diventando peggio di lui, il che è tutto dire!" esclamò Ron avvicinandosi ad Harry. "Già, ma un po' di ragione ce l'aveva. Ho giocato davvero male..." piagnucolò Harry. "Oh, non ti preoccupare! Ci saranno altre occasioni per umiliare quei vigliacchi! Su con la vita! Andiamo a toglierci queste divise puzzolenti!". Ron affibbiò una calorosa pacca sulla spalla dell'amico ed entrambi risero e scherzarono lungo il tragitto che portava al dormitorio.  
  
Il giorno dopo sia Harry che Ron cercarono di evitare accuratamente Malfoy e la sua combriccola per non incappare in un'altra zuffa. Angelina era ancora piuttosto arrabbiata, quindi cercarono di non rivolgerle la parola. Mentre si avviavano verso l'aula di Trasfigurazione, Hermione trasse Harry in un angolo, per parlargli in privato. "Che c'è, Hermione? E' successo qualcosa?" domandò Harry allarmato. "No, niente di particolare. E' solo che mi premeva chiederti qualcosa." Fece una pausa e poi riprese: "Ho notato il tuo strano atteggiamento durante la partita di ieri. –Harry deglutì forte mentre sentiva il cuore salirgli in gola- eri costantemente distratto da qualcosa. Continuavi a guardare altrove senza badare minimamente al gioco. Così naturalmente Malfoy ti fregato il boccino." Harry cercò di inventarsi alla svelta una scusa abbastanza convincente. "Ecco, vedi, è che quella è stata la prima partita dopo che Sirius... Insomma, lo sai..." odiava usare la morte del suo padrino per trarsi d'impaccio da qualche situazione imbarazzante, ma non poteva certo confessare che era follemente innamorato di Malfoy. Lo sguardo indagatore dell'amica si sciolse in tenero sorriso. "Va bene Harry, non devi preoccuparti. Ti capisco benissimo. Scusa se ti ho fatto questa domanda. Ora andiamo o faremo tardi alla lezione." Gli disse dolcemente Hermione. Harry trasse un profondo sospiro di sollievo e seguì gli altri verso la classe della McGrannit.  
  
Quello era l'ultimo giorno prima delle tanto sospirate vacanze natalizie. Quest'anno Hermione sarebbe andata a sciare con i suoi, mentre Harry e Ron avrebbero passato il Natale alla Tana. Finita la cena, corsero a preparare i bagagli. Mentre Harry sistemava il suo baule, pensò con dispiacere che non era riuscito a scorgere Draco durante il pasto. Si infilò a letto ricordando i suoi occhi grigi e il suo magnifico sorriso; poi si addormentò nella speranza di rivederlo l'indomani prima della partenza.  
  
Nel frattempo, anche il dormitorio maschile dei Serpeverde era scosso dai preparativi per le vacanze. Draco aveva già disposto tutto il necessario e se ne stava sdraiato nel suo pigiama nero di seta a pancia in su e con le braccia sotto la testa. "Tiger! Goyle! Dannazione! E' mai possibile che non riusciate a fare qualcosa senza tutto questo chiasso? Sto cercando di dormire!" sbraitò ai compagni di stanza. "Scusaci, Draco. Faremo più piano." Gli rispose sommessamente Goyle. "Razza d'incapaci che non siete altro!" bofonchiò di rimando Draco e tornò ai suoi pensieri. Proprio mentre stava per addormentarsi, Pansy Parkinson entrò facendo sbattere la porta e starnazzando come un'oca. "Drackie! Sono passata a salutarti! Non so se domani ne avrei avuto l'occasione, così... Eccomi qua!" pigolò. Draco roteò gli occhi e si alzò a sedere sul letto. "1- Che diavolo ci fai qui? Nel caso che la mamma ancora non ti avesse spiegato la differenza tra maschietti e femminucce, questo è un dormitorio maschile e non mi sembra che tu abbia i requisiti necessari per entrarvici; 2- Anche se tu domani non fossi riuscita a salutarmi, sta pur certa che non avrei pianto; 3- Sono stanco e voglio dormire, perciò porta immediatamente il tuo sedere fuori di qui! Sono stato chiaro?" le intimò Draco. "Oh, ma tesoruccio! Su, non fare il prezioso! Voglio solo farti un po' di compagnia!" continuò imperterrita Pansy. Draco provava l'irresistibile desiderio di estrarre la bacchetta e farle una Maledizione Cruciatus, ma l'unico fattore che lo trattenne fu il pensare al fatto che non voleva farsi espellere a vita a causa di una tale idiota. "Te lo ripeto per l'ultima volta, Pansy: fuori! A meno che tu non voglia conoscere la mia nuova ragazza con la quale ho passato tutte le notti di questo mese e che, guarda caso, sta per arrivare proprio ora..." le disse. Pansy si alzò offesa e se ne andò piagnucolando. Draco poteva sentire benissimo il rumore del suo cuore infranto che andava in mille pezzi e tutto ciò gli piaceva moltissimo. Adorava illudere Pansy e poi umiliarla in quel modo, era una cosa che lo riempiva di un piacere immenso. Si stese nuovamente sul letto e si addormentò con un ghigno stampato sul bel viso pallido.  
  
Chapter six. Mentre saliva sull'Espresso di Hogwarts che lo avrebbe portato dai Weasley, Harry si guardò attorno nel tentativo di scorgere Draco. Stavolta fu più fortunato del giorno precedente e lo vide in piedi sulla porta del treno. Stava abbracciando Pansy Parkinson ed Harry non poté fare a meno di provare una fitta di gelosia allo stomaco. D'altronde, che altro si aspettava di vedere? Malfoy era pur sempre il ragazzo più desiderato della Scuola. Amareggiato, Harry entrò nel suo scompartimento e si sedette vicino a Ron ed Hermione. "Cavoli, i Cannoni di Chudley hanno perso! Ragazzi, che sfiga! Vuoi una Cioccorana Harry?" gli chiese Ron con la bocca piena. "Sì volentieri, grazie! Ehi, Hermione! E' davvero un peccato che tu non possa passare le vacanze con noi!" esclamò Harry. "Lo so, ma i miei vogliono che andiamo a sciare anche quest'anno. Che ci posso fare? Ron, passami una TuttiGustiUno, per cortesia!" disse rivolgendosi all'amico. "Certo, così poi te le finisci tutte! Guarda che devono durare fino all'arrivo!" e continuarono a battibeccare animatamente lungo tutto il viaggio. Una volta arrivati, Harry fu felicissimo di rivedere Molly e Arthur Weasley. "Oh, Harry caro! Tutto bene? Hai fatto buon viaggio? Guardati, come sei cresciuto!" gli disse la mamma di Ron stropicciandolo ben bene. "Mamma, lascialo! Non è mica un bambino!" la rimproverò disgustato Ron. "Ronald Weasley! Non è carino da parte tua parlarmi così! Oh, ecco George con la macchina! Coraggio, tutti a bordo!". I ragazzi si sistemarono nel veicolo, anche se dovevano ammettere che si stava un po' stretti. Ma a Harry non importava: era talmente bello essere circondati da persone che gli volevano bene, che non dava certo peso a qualche piccola scomodità.  
  
Draco appoggiò il baule nell'atrio di casa sua ed intimò ad un elfo domestico di sistemarglielo in camera. Percorse a grandi passi il salotto e corse a salutare la madre. "Sei arrivato! Ciao, Draco!". Narcissa lo abbracciò e lo baciò. Poi aggiunse: "Tuo padre mi ha detto di mandarti da lui non appena fossi arrivato. Dice di avere qualcosa di importante da comunicarti. Non so sinceramente di cosa si tratti, perciò ti conviene raggiungerlo subito, prima che si arrabbi.". "Certo, Madre. Volo." Le rispose educatamente Draco. Uscì dalla stanza e si affrettò in direzione dello studio di suo padre. Chissà che cosa voleva stavolta... Malfoy Junior e Malfoy Senior non avevano quello che si può definire un bel rapporto. Diciamo piuttosto che convivevano. Non parlavano mai salvo che non fosse strettamente necessario. Tuttavia, Draco sentiva di voler bene a suo padre nonostante tutto. Ci sarà pur stato un motivo per cui l'aveva dato alla luce e si rifiutava di credere che fosse solo per garantire continuità alla dinastia. Finalmente arrivò davanti allo studio. Si sistemò il vestito, girò la maniglia della porta ed entrò. La stanza era semibuia come al solito e Lucius era seduto alla sua scrivania, intento a leggere qualche documento importante. "Volevi vedermi, Padre?" chiese timidamente Draco, rimanendo all'entrata. Lucius sollevò la testa dalle sue scartoffie e lo guardò con espressione impenetrabile. "Sì. Vieni, siediti qui." Gli ordinò. "Nemmeno un: "Ciao, Draco! Sei tornato! Sai, mi sei mancato mentre ero in quella prigione lurida e umida. Mi fa molto piacere rivederti! Forza, siediti qui accanto a tuo padre e raccontami tutto quello che hai fatto in questi lunghi mesi!". Stupido, orribile vecchiaccio!" pensò Draco mentre andava a sistemarsi vicino al genitore. Lucius si alzò e si mise a camminare per la stanza. Restò per qualche minuto in silenzio, rimuginando chissà che cosa. Draco non poteva certo indovinare i suoi pensieri, visto che il suo volto era freddo e imperscrutabile come sempre. Lucius era un uomo non troppo possente, ma comunque capace di sprigionare un'aura d'importanza e rispetto attorno a sé. Indossava una lunga tunica di velluto verde scura con i bordini argentati ed un mantello nero. Teneva i biondi capelli legati con un nastro di raso nero. Draco era la copia perfetta di suo padre; se non fosse stato per la differenza d'età e per la lunghezza dei capelli, si sarebbe potuto dire che erano la stessa persona. Tuttavia a Draco non piaceva questo paragone. Non voleva diventare come suo padre, nemmeno tra mille anni. D'altronde, come biasimarlo? Chi avrebbe voluto avere un padre come Lucius Malfoy? Lucius si fermò e si voltò a guardare il figlio. "Ecco, ci siamo. Dimmi pure in fretta quello che hai da dirmi, insopportabile avanzo di galera, così poi io posso andarmene per i fatti miei e ignorarti per il resto delle vacanze." si disse Draco. Lucius lo penetrò col suo sguardo indagatore, poi cominciò: "Come ben sai, figliolo – "Figliolo? Cos'è, la festa della bontà per caso?" pensò Draco- continuo a condurre la mia attività di Mangiamorte, nonostante il piccolo... ehm, inconveniente capitatomi ultimamente. Ma non sono qui per parlarti di quello che faccio o non faccio; non sono certamente affari che ti riguardano." "e ti pareva..." disse Draco tra sé e sé. "Quello che invece ho intenzione di fare è chiederti un piccolo favore.". Draco si stupì parecchio; doveva essere la prima volta in sedici anni che sentiva una parola del genere uscire dalla bocca di suo padre. "Tu frequenti la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts assieme ad un individuo molto irritante sia per me, sia per il mio Signore. Questa... persona, è Harry Potter, come ben avrai capito. Quello che voglio chiederti di fare, figlio mio, è fare amicizia con lui, in modo che io possa tenerlo sempre sott'occhio.". "COSA?!" Draco guardò il padre come se fosse improvvisamente impazzito. Voleva dirgli: "ma ti sei per caso bevuto il cervello brutto rimbambito che non sei altro, o è semplicemente la sclerosi che avanza?". Ma invece aggiunse in tono pacato: "Scusa Padre, volevo dire, credo di non aver capito bene... Io amico dello Sfregiato?!". "Hai capito bene, Draco, non farmi ripetere le cose mille volte solo per il piacere di risentirle. Ho bisogno che tu lo spii per conto mio. Siccome io non posso venire a scuola tutti i santi giorni, bisogna che lo faccia tu e che poi mi invii un resoconto via gufo." Gli rispose spazientito Lucius. "Ma, Padre, non basta che io lo segua di nascosto? A che serve diventare suo... -Draco si contorse in una smorfia di disgusto- amico?" continuò il ragazzo. "Insomma, quante storie! Cerca di non farmi arrabbiare, Draco! Quello che voglio da te, è semplicemente che tu mi descriva dettagliatamente ogni giorno gli stati d'animo e gli atteggiamenti di Potter. Ciò che poi dovrò farmene io, non ti deve riguardare." Gli intimò Lucius fulminandolo con lo sguardo. "Certo, Padre, capisco. Volevo solo dirti che ciò che mi stai chiedendo..." balbettò Draco. "Non te lo sto chiedendo, te lo sto ordinando. Ora va', ho molto lavoro da sbrigare. Dì a tua madre di mandare un elfo ad avvisarmi quando è pronto il pranzo." Tagliò corto Lucius. Draco capì che non c'era altro che lui potesse dire per fargli cambiare idea. Indugiò ancora per qualche istante sull'uscio, come se fosse incerto sul da farsi. "Ancora qui? Non ti avevo detto di andare?". L'autorevole voce del padre lo fece trasalire. "Sì, ma volevo dirti che..." cominciò Draco. Poi si voltò in direzione della scrivania e notò che Lucius era tornato a riesaminare i suoi importanti documenti e non gli dava più ascolto. Evidentemente quelle carte bollate rivestivano molta più importanza di quanta non ne avessero le angosce di un figlio adolescente. "Niente. Spero che tu riesca a liberarti per l'ora di pranzo, Padre." Concluse Draco e uscì dallo studio. Sentiva gli occhi gonfi di lacrime. "Ma che fai? Piangi? Smettila, non essere ridicolo! Un Malfoy non prova sentimenti, mai" cercò di intimare a se stesso. Sapeva che non doveva cercare un dialogo con suo padre, ma era mai possibile che non esistesse nulla in grado di scalfire il grande Lucius Malfoy? Nemmeno l'amore per il figlio? Possibile che per suo padre lui fosse sullo stesso piano di un elfo domestico? Dannazione, in fondo non aveva fatto niente di male per meritarsi tutto ciò! E ora ci mancava solo questa maledetta faccenda di Potter: perché mai avrebbe dovuto farselo amico? Harry Potter era l'essere che più odiava al mondo. Fra tutte le persone esistenti sulla terra, proprio lui doveva cercare di avvicinare? In quel momento non sapeva se detestava di più Potter o suo padre. Nonostante tutto, però, non voleva deludere le aspettative paterne. Anche se preferiva vedere Harry morto stecchito piuttosto che fare comunella con lui, decise che era meglio obbedire a ciò che il padre gli aveva ordinato, nel disperato tentativo di assicurarsi la sua condiscendenza. Convintosi che quello era il modo più giusto d'agire, andò nella sua stanza per cambiarsi d'abito. Mentre si abbottonava la camicia, gli venne in mente una cosa molto importante: come diavolo avrebbe fatto ad avvicinare Harry Potter?  
  
Ron entrò nella camera di Harry come una furia. "Corri, Harry! Vieni a vedere quanti regali!". I due amici scesero le scale a tre a tre ed arrivarono in salotto inciampando su qualunque cosa. "Finalmente vi siete svegliati voi due! Cominciavo a pensare che foste andati in coma! Coraggio, cominciate a scartare i regali!" esclamò entusiasta mamma Weasley. C'erano proprio tutti: Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny e perfino Percy, che nel frattempo si era rappacificato con la famiglia. Harry adorava il Natale e quello che gli piaceva di più era poter stare in mezzo a quelle persone meravigliose. "Wow! Un poster nuovo dei Cannoni di Chudley! Grazie, Ginny!" disse Ron stampando un sonoro bacio sulla guancia della sorella. Harry aprì i vari involucri colorati e trovò un maglione fatto a mano con una grossa H disegnata sopra, un olio lubrificante per scope, un sacchetto di scherzi del nuovo negozio di Fred e George, una boccetta di gel per capelli e una grossa sciarpa colorata. "Grazie mille a tutti!" ringraziò Harry. Dopo la cerimonia dei doni, tutta la famiglia si fiondò a tavola per spazzare il pranzo natalizio. I Weasley erano famosi per il loro stomaco senza fondo, ma è da notare che Harry non si tirò certo indietro di fronte alle prelibatezze cucinate da Molly. Quando fu razzolata ogni cosa commestibile, Ron ed Harry si ritirarono nella loro stanza. "Ah, che bello essere a casa! Niente Piton per quindici giorni! Ma tu te lo immagini vestito da Babbo Natale mentre canta "Jingle Bells"? Davvero memorabile..." attaccò Ron. Harry rabbrividì al pensiero di quell'orribile immagine, ma poi sorrise alla battuta dell'amico. "Sai Ron, pensavo che solo un anno fa Sirius era qui con noi a festeggiare il Natale, e adesso..." Harry si fermò per non piangere. Il ricordo della morte del padrino era ancora vivido in lui. "Manca a tutti, Harry. Purtroppo devi fartene una ragione, per quanto difficile possa essere. Devi andare avanti con la tua vita, disperarti non lo farà certo tornare." Disse Ron cercando di consolarlo. "Hai ragione, basta piagnistei! Che ne dici di una partita a scacchi magici?" propose Harry. "D'accordo, ma stavolta ti straccio!" esclamò Ron. "Lo vedremo..." e cominciarono a giocare, tra le risa e gli scherzi. Harry desiderò che quel momento non finisse mai più. Chapter seven. Purtroppo, come tutte le belle cose, anche le vacanze finirono e gli studenti di Hogwarts furono costretti a tornare a scuola. Le facce che si vedevano nei corridoi erano piuttosto depresse, ma a parte questo, tutto era tornato alla solita routine. Come prima lezione, quella mattina i Serpeverde e i Grifondoro avrebbero avuto Difesa contro le Arti Oscure con Lupin. "Bel modo di ricominciare la scuola dopo le vacanze con una lunghissima lezione noiosa! Almeno non c'è Piton..." brontolò Ron. Dal canto suo, Harry era molto agitato dal fatto che di lì a poco avrebbe rivisto Draco. Raggiunsero la classe e si sistemarono negli ultimi posti in fondo all'aula. Lupin ancora non si vedeva, perciò tutti presero a fare un chiasso incredibile. Harry stava giusto giocando a tria con Ron, quando nell'aula entrò Draco seguito da Tiger e Goyle. Camminava dritto e fiero come sempre. Una mano era occupata a portare i libri, mentre l'altra era in tasca, il che lo rendeva, se possibile, ancor più affascinante. Raggiunse il suo posto e mentre gli passava accanto, Harry deglutì forte e le sue pulsazioni salirono a mille. Draco si sedette con le braccia incrociate, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia. Harry si costrinse, seppur con riluttanza, a smettere di fissarlo per non dare troppo nell'occhio. Qualche secondo dopo entrò Lupin sfoggiando un sorriso smagliante. "Ben trovati ragazzi! Prendete pure i libri. Oggi vi parlerò di come ci si deve difendere da uno Schiantesimo...". Harry doveva esercitare una forte resistenza all'irresistibile desiderio di voltarsi nella direzione di Malfoy, costringendosi a rimanere concentrato sulla lezione. Dall'altra parte dell'aula, intanto, Draco si scervellava per trovare un modo di attaccare bottone con Harry. Come poteva fare? Stava per mandare tutto al diavolo, compreso suo padre, quando gli venne un'idea brillante. Non appena Lupin terminò la lezione, Draco aspettò che la classe si vuotasse, poi chiamò Harry. Questo si fermò piuttosto sorpreso, chiedendosi cosa mai potesse volere Draco Malfoy da lui. "Posso parlarti un attimo, Potter? In privato..." sottolineò Draco fulminando con lo sguardo Ron ed Hermione. "Harry..." disse Hermione. "Andate pure, ragazzi. Arrivo tra un minuto" disse Harry. I due amici esitarono per qualche istante, poi lasciarono l'aula. "Allora? Che c'è Malfoy?" domandò bruscamente Harry. "Calma, Potterino. E' solo una conversazione civile, non ti scaldare per niente..." disse Draco. "Di persone civili qui io ne vedo una sola, e di certo non sei tu..."lo incalzò Harry. "Non farmi perdere la pazienza, Potter. Se sono qui con te, è solo per comunicarti una mia decisione importante. So che in passato abbiamo avuto dei trascorsi non proprio...felici, ma nonostante tutto sono dell'idea che dovremmo darci un taglio. Insomma, mi spiego meglio. Vedi, credo che dovremmo arrivare ad una conclusione e decidere una volta per tutte chi è il migliore tra noi due. Non so se capisci cosa intendo..."si spiegò Draco. Harry era piuttosto confuso: certo che non sapeva che diavolo avesse in mente quello sciroccato di Draco! "Ehm, sinceramente no..." disse timidamente. "Allora quando dicevano che eri tonto oltre che lento di comprendonio, avevano ragione! Voglio un duello, Potter. Ci sfideremo stasera, alle nove e mezza, nella Torre d'Astronomia e chi vincerà sarà decretato il migliore tra noi due. Niente di più semplice." Tagliò corto Draco. "E cosa ti fa pensare che io accetterò?" chiese Harry. Draco gli si avvicinò prepotentemente, tanto che il suo naso poteva sfiorare quello di Harry. Lo guardò dritto negli occhi e Harry, nel sostenere il suo sguardo, lasciò trapelare un certo imbarazzo che si sfogò sulle sue guance, facendole diventare paonazze. Come se Draco fosse a conoscenza della debolezza di Harry nei suoi confronti, abbozzò un sorriso e gli disse: " Lo farai, ne sono certo... Ci vediamo stasera, Potter. Ah, mi raccomando: porta la bacchetta...". Draco si scostò e, senza voltarsi, lasciò la stanza. Harry restò impietrito per qualche secondo, il profumo di Draco ancora nelle sue narici. Sicuro che ci sarebbe andato, maledizione! Se c'era una cosa che Malfoy sapeva fare bene, era proprio convincere le persone a fare qualunque cosa, ammaliandole col suo fascino. Sapeva che era un affare estremamente pericoloso, ma se Draco era così irresistibile, lui che ci poteva fare?  
  
Quella sera Harry mangiò pochissimo a causa dell'agitazione. Dopo cena, andò nella Sala Comune dei Grifondoro con i suoi amici. "Ah Harry, a proposito: cosa voleva Malfoy prima?" domandò ingenuamente Ron. Harry arrossì e bofonchiò: "Oh, nulla, solo prendermi in giro come al solito per aver perso la partita di Quidditch.". "Se non è niente perché ti agiti tanto? Harry, non ti starai cacciando in qualche guaio per colpa di quell'idiota, vero?" insisté Hermione. "Ma no, dai! Non ti preoccupare! Te l'ho detto che non è niente! Lascia stare, che vuoi che mi freghi di quel che dice Malfoy!" si scaldò Harry. Proprio mentre stavano per attraversare il ritratto della Signora Grassa, Harry si accorse che erano già le nove e venti. "Caspita, ragazzi, dovete scusarmi! Io... Io devo andare, vi spiegherò più tardi! A dopo!" e scappò via. "Ma Harry, dove vai? Torna indietro!" lo richiamò inutilmente Hermione.  
  
Draco era già arrivato nell'aula e aspettava Harry. Che compito ingrato gli aveva affibbiato suo padre stavolta... Ma non aveva importanza: quello che contava era che dopo quel brutto incubo avrebbe avuto tutta la riconoscenza che gli spettava. Harry arrivò puntuale. Trovò Draco in piedi davanti alla finestra, intento a guardare fuori. "Ti aspettavo, Potter. Coraggio, non perdiamo tempo. Fuori la bacchetta!" esclamò Draco estraendo la sua dalla tasca dei pantaloni. Harry si rese conto che Malfoy era ancora più bello lì, sotto la luce lunare... Scuotendo la testa, afferrò la bacchetta e si mise in posizione. Draco disse: "Al mio tre: uno, due...TRE!" .Un forte bagliore si sprigionò dalla sua bacchetta quando pronunciò: "Expelliarmus!" .Harry cadde all'indietro, ma si rialzò velocemente ed esclamò: "Evertestatim!". Draco fu scagliato contro il muro ma, seppur dolorante, reagì immediatamente: "Rictusempra!" .Harry urlò appena in tempo: "Protego!", poi aggiunse. "Tarantallegra!". Draco cominciò a ballare in maniera scomposta, che Harry non poté fare a meno di trovare divertente, ma trattenne le risate per non incorrere nell'ira dell'avversario. Non appena ebbe finito di agitarsi convulsamente, Draco esclamò: "Petrificus Totalus!" ed Harry divenne una statua di sale. Allora Draco gli si avvicinò con un ghigno dipinto sul volto e disse: "Imperio!". Harry avvertì la sua mente che si offuscava e non riusciva a sentire nient'altro se non la voce suadente di Draco. "Ti ho in pugno, Potter. Ora sei mio...". Harry avrebbe voluto cedere; non vedeva ragioni per resistere. Ma ad un certo punto, si ricordò delle lezioni di Occlumanzia impartitegli l'anno scorso da Piton. "Chiudi la mente, Harry. Non lasciare che lui entri nei tuoi ricordi, nelle tue sensazioni...".Improvvisamente, si ritrovò nell'aula di Astronomia davanti ad un Malfoy piuttosto sorpreso. "Wow, sei forte Potter! Come ci sei riuscito? Un Imperio così ben fatto..." disse Draco con voce strascicata. Harry, ancora un po' scosso, lo guardò dritto negli occhi, incapace di credere che Malfoy avesse potuto usare una Maledizione Senza Perdono su di lui. "Davvero bravo, Potter, complimenti! Io direi che il duello può considerarsi concluso in parità, non credi?" considerò Draco con uno strano brillio sinistro negli occhi. "Non capisco, dove vuoi arrivare Malfoy? Insomma, mi fai venire qui rischiando l'espulsione, e nel momento in cui si sta per decretare il vincitore, tu affermi che siamo pari? A che gioco stai giocando?" domandò incuriosito e sospettoso Harry. "Vedi, ci ho pensato molto mentre venivo qui. Tu sei davvero bravo, Potter, e questo te lo riconosco. Ma anche io possiedo una certa abilità. Allora perché non unire le forze e studiare insieme alcuni incantesimi per diventare ancora più forti?" insistette Draco. "Avanti, Malfoy! Qual è il tuo secondo scopo?" lo interrogò Harry. "Stavolta sono sincero. Potremmo stabilire una tregua e incontrarci per sperimentare nuovi incantesimi. Tutto qui. Lo giuro. Ci stai?" chiese Draco. Harry era combattuto tra due decisioni: doveva accettare la proposta di un individuo senza scrupoli che avrebbe venduto anche sua madre pur di raggiungere il suo scopo, o rifiutare e chiudere lì la cosa? Se avesse detto no, però, avrebbe perso la possibilità di stare per qualche ora in più accanto al ragazzo dei suoi sogni... Alla fine, si sa, la carne è debole ed Harry strinse la mano che Draco gli aveva teso pronunciando un flebile: "D'accordo.". Draco sorrise e mise via la bacchetta. Poi se ne andò dicendo: "Ci vediamo qui la prossima settimana alla stessa ora, Potter. Vedi di non tardare.". Richiuse la porta stando attento a non far rumore ed Harry attese di non sentirlo più per andarsene anche lui. Mentre scendeva le scale diretto al suo dormitorio, continuava a ripetersi: "Ma che ho fatto?". Così immerso tra i suoi pensieri, Harry non si rendeva conto di quell'ombra sinistra che lo seguiva e che sembrava non vedesse l'ora di stringergli le mani attorno alla gola.  
  
Il giorno dopo, Harry dovette rispondere a tutte le domande che Ron ed Hermione gli porgevano a proposito di dove fosse andato la sera scorsa. "Ve l'ho detto, dovevo controllare una cosa per i compiti di Piton nella Sezione Proibita, così ho preso il mio mantello e sono andato là. Fine della storia." Spiegò seccato Harry per la quarta volta. Dopo aver mangiato, i tre ragazzi si avviarono verso i sotterranei per la lezione di Pozioni con i Corvonero. Mentre Harry cercava un posto libero, Ron chiese sottovoce ad Hermione: "Tu gli credi?". La ragazza sospirò, poi rispose: "Vorrei, ma non posso. La sua storia non sta in piedi. Il Mantello dell'Invisibilità è rimasto sul suo letto ieri sera.".  
  
Una settimana passò in fretta e Harry alle nove e mezzo si trovava nella Torre d'Astronomia. Draco lo stava aspettando. "Bene, Potter. Possiamo cominciare. Per iniziare, proveremo insieme degli incantesimi base.". Posizionarono le bacchette davanti ad un grosso libro appoggiato al tavolo e dissero insieme: "Wingardium Leviosa!". L'oggetto si sollevò in aria e lì rimase per circa un quarto d'ora; poi volteggiò fino al soffitto ed infine atterrò nella sua posizione originaria. "Hai visto che avevo ragione? Possiamo fare grandi cose io e te assieme!" esclamò Draco. "Oh, non immagini nemmeno che cosa potremmo fare insieme! E pensare che basterebbe che ci levassimo i vestiti..." pensò Harry, ma a Draco rivolse solo un sorriso innocente. Provarono a spostare oggetti ben più pesanti e il loro potere sembrava crescere sempre più. Ma un'ora passa velocemente, così furono costretti a smettere. "Ok, allora ci rivediamo fra tre giorni. 'Notte, Potterino!" disse Draco uscendo. Harry se ne andò richiudendo accuratamente la porta dietro a sé. Dio, quanto gli piaceva quel ragazzo!  
  
Ormai quella storia andava avanti da un mese e Draco ed Harry avevano ottenuto risultati incredibili. Una sera, di ritorno dalla Torre d'Astronomia, Harry trovò Ron ed Hermione ad aspettarlo. "Oh, ciao ragazzi! Che fate ancora in piedi?" domandò Harry piuttosto imbarazzato. "Ora basta giocare, Harry! Dicci dove vai tutte le notti!" si infuriò Hermione. "Okay, vi dirò tutto. Ecco... Io vado nella Torre d'Astronomia per incontrarmi con... Malfoy." confessò Harry. "COSA?! Tu... nella Torre d'Astronomia... con MALFOY?" balbettò incredulo Ron. "No, fermi, non è come pensate! Lo so che quel posto è un luogo di ritrovo per coppiette, e io e Malfoy non facciamo niente del genere ve l'assicuro! Andiamo lì per esercitarci con gli Incantesimi." Cercò di riparare Harry. "Ah sì? Si chiama così adesso?" disse scetticamente Hermione. "Facciamo solo incantesimi, credimi. –aggiunse Harry. "Anche se preferirei fare qualcos'altro..." pensò inoltre, ma lo tenne per sé.- Un mese fa ci siamo incontrati per un duello e da lì è nata l'idea che potevamo unire i nostri... -Harry sospirò- poteri per intensificare l'effetto dei nostri incantesimi. Una piccola tregua, insomma. Io la trovo una bella idea.". Per un po' Ron ed Hermione non risposero e si limitarono a guardarsi negli occhi; poi Hermione ruppe il silenzio: "Sinceramente, Harry, pensi davvero che sia la cosa giusta da fare? Non è pericoloso? Senza contare che rischi di essere espulso se qualcuno ti scopre...". "All'inizio anch'io ero scettico come voi, ma poi mi sono detto: "Perché no? In fondo perché non provare?" E' solo un esperimento e vi posso assicurare che abbiamo già ottenuto dei considerevoli risultati." rispose Harry. "Non posso certo dirti che sono d'accordo, ma se a te va bene così... Ti appoggio, Harry. Ma non chiedermi di diventare suo amico, perché non accadrà MAI." disse Ron a malincuore. "Hermione?" chiese Harry speranzoso. "Premetto che non sono per nulla d'accordo con quello che stai facendo e che Malfoy non mi piace per niente, né mi piacerà mai; tuttavia, sono costretta a darti il mio benestare solo ed esclusivamente perché ti voglio bene." Sospirò Hermione. Harry l'abbracciò e le bisbigliò un sentito: "Grazie". Ron si stiracchiò e, sbadigliando, salutò Hermione con l'intenzione di andare a dormire. Harry fece per seguirlo, ma Hermione lo trattenne per un braccio. "Harry, dimmi la verità. Ti sei innamorato di Malfoy, non è vero?". Harry non sapeva cosa rispondere. Si limitò a restituirle lo sguardo ed arrossire leggermente. Hermione lo lasciò andare ed abbozzò un sorriso non troppo convinto. "Buona notte, Harry. Ci vediamo domani a colazione.".  
  
Chapter eight. Dopo il solito incontro settimanale, Harry e Draco si lasciarono per tornare nelle rispettive stanze. Arrivando nella Sala Comune dei Serpeverde, Draco fu contento di trovarla vuota. Si sedette ad un tavolo e cominciò a scrivere la solita lettera al padre.  
  
Caro Padre,  
Anche oggi ho incontrato Potter e devo avvertirti che le sue abilità aumentano a vista d'occhio. E' capace di compiere tutti gli incantesimi di cui per ora siamo a conoscenza ed è persino in grado di opporre resistenza ad una Maledizione Imperio. Ora si fida completamente di me, perciò potrei arrivare ad estorcergli qualsiasi informazione tu voglia. Attendo un tuo ordine. Saluti,  
Draco.  
  
Ripose la penna sul tavolo e sigillò la lettera. L'indomani mattina l'avrebbe affidata al suo gufo. Si spogliò e si infilò sotto le coperte. In fondo era stato davvero facile incastrare quel credulone di Potter. C'era voluto così poco... E' bastato riempirlo di complimenti su quanto fosse bravo e far finta di essere sincero per metterlo nel sacco. Povero, ingenuo Potter... Chissà che cosa voleva fargli suo padre: magari toglierlo di mezzo una volta per tutte. Sarebbe stato proprio bello! Una vita senza Potter! Draco non poteva chiedere di meglio! Gli costava così tanto incontrarlo tutte le settimane, che sperava che suo padre poi almeno lo premiasse. Gli sarebbe bastata una carezza, Draco non chiedeva di più... Tutte quelle volte che da bambino voleva abbracciarlo, stargli in braccio, baciarlo... E invece no: "Un Malfoy non ha bisogno di simili sdolcinatezze!" gli ripeteva sempre. Era solo colpa sua se Draco era cresciuto avido di potere e non era in grado di provare sentimenti che non fossero odio o ambizione. Non aveva mai conosciuto l'amore. Era uscito con milioni di ragazze, eppure non gli era mai dispiaciuto scaricarle. Per nessuna di esse aveva mai pianto. Non gli importava di spezzare il loro cuore e si era addirittura divertito a tradirle o a prenderle in giro. Draco Malfoy era un vero bastardo, insomma. Già, proprio come ogni Malfoy doveva essere.  
  
Harry si affrettò ad andare nell'Aula di Astronomia: quella sera era terribilmente in ritardo. Non appena arrivò, trovò Draco ad aspettarlo, come al solito. "Cominciavo a pensare che non saresti più venuto! Che fine avevi fatto?" gli chiese Draco con la sua inconfondibile arroganza. Non attese la risposta. Si alzò dalla sedia su cui stava seduto e prese la bacchetta. Harry lo seguì con lo sguardo. Sì, era proprio bello. Quella sera provarono tutti gli incantesimi di cui erano a conoscenza ed ottennero grandi progressi. Draco era palesemente esaltato da tutto ciò; invece, ad Harry non faceva poi molto effetto. Gli bastava solo stare il più vicino possibile al suo Draco. Riusciva benissimo a riconoscere la sete di potere nei suoi occhi, quando si illuminavano di quell'inconfondibile brillio azzurro. Gli piacevano davvero tanto i suoi occhi. Così profondi, così misteriosi; secondo Harry, dietro a quella maschera di sicurezza e spavalderia, si nascondeva una grande sofferenza. Draco era un ragazzo tormentato. Perché mai voleva a tutti i costi essere sempre il migliore? Semplice orgoglio Slytherin? O magari c'era anche qualcos'altro? Ottenere la benevolenza del padre, per esempio... Harry fu costretto a destarsi dai suoi pensieri; l'ora settimanale era finita. Draco si stiracchiò. "Bene, Potter! Anche per stasera abbiamo finito! Ci vediamo tra una settimana esatta!" disse e fece per andarsene, quando la mano di Harry appoggiata sulla sua spalla lo fermò. "Che c'è?" chiese. Harry lo guardò e sorrise. Indietreggiò di qualche passo, poi disse: "Mi sono sempre chiesto, Malfoy, come dev'essere esserti amico.". Draco lo fissò alquanto stupito. Che razza di domanda era quella? Solo uno come Potter poteva avere pensieri simili. "Non veniamo qui per fare amicizia, ma solo per esercitarci!" rispose infine. Harry tacque per un secondo; poi gli si avvicinò. Draco indietreggiò, finché non sbatté la schiena contro il muro. Harry gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla. Poi, accostando il suo viso a quello del biondo Serpeverde lo baciò. Draco rimase completamente allibito. Che diavolo stava facendo quello sciroccato di Potter? All'inizio cercò di respingerlo, ma poi si vide costretto a cedere. In fondo, le sue labbra erano così invitanti e la sensazione del suo petto contro il suo... No. Doveva andarsene da lì. E subito. Con uno scatto repentino, allontanò Harry. "Ma che fai? Sei impazzito, per caso?" esplose Draco. Harry si limitò a guardarlo. Infine rispose con tono accattivante: "Non puoi negare che ti sia piaciuto...". Draco lo guardò. Certo che non poteva negarlo. Gli era piaciuto, eccome. Si ricompose e gli disse: "Io... Non... Ci vediamo la settimana prossima, Potter!" e se ne andò sbattendo la porta. Harry lo osservò sorridendo. C'era riuscito: aveva fatto barcollare il grande Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco si infilò a letto sconvolto. Che diavolo era successo? Davvero quel pazzo furioso di Potter lo aveva baciato? Non poteva crederci. Beh, carino era carino... ma che stava pensando? Harry Potter era il suo acerrimo nemico, non la sua ultima conquista! E l'orgoglio Malfoy? Cosa gli avrebbe detto suo padre se avesse saputo che aveva una cotta per Harry Potter? O, Santo Cielo! Potter gli piaceva! Come era possibile? Quando era successo? Sicuramente, quella cosa come era venuta altrettanto velocemente se ne sarebbe andata. Doveva dimenticare Potter, e di corsa. E che ci voleva? Harry Potter era solo un insignificante, inutile... stupendo ragazzo. Quelle labbra carnose, quei capelli così soffici... No, basta. Che diavolo stava succedendo? Avanti, Draco Malfoy, svegliati! Il più bel ragazzo della scuola non poteva perdersi dietro ad uno Sfregiato simile! Sospirando forte, Draco cercò di dormire, ma l'unica cosa che gli veniva in mente, era il bacio appassionato di Harry.  
  
Nonostante si fosse ripromesso di non farlo, la settimana dopo si ripresentò nell'Aula di Astronomia. Stranamente, stavolta fu Potter ad arrivare per primo. "Ciao, Malfoy. Sei pronto?". Draco gli si avvicinò e sussurrò: "Stanotte niente incantesimi. Si cambia programma.". Harry lo guardò piuttosto stupito. "No? E allora che cosa facciamo?" chiese ingenuamente. Draco sorrise e gli si accostò a tal punto che i loro nasi si toccavano. Poi disse maliziosamente: "Indovina?". Harry sorrise di cuore; sperava proprio di sentire una tale risposta. Gettò le braccia al collo di Draco e lo baciò.  
  
Un raggio di sole lo svegliò. Harry si alzò intontito. Faceva freddo stare nudi sul pavimento la mattina. Un momento. Nudo? Sul pavimento? Tra le braccia di Draco? Harry saltò su come una saetta e si rivestì alla bell'e meglio. "Che ora è? Dio, è già mattino!" urlò istericamente. Draco gli lanciò un'occhiata sonnacchiosa. "Che c'è, Potterino? Cos'è tutta questa fretta?" chiese. Harry rispose preso dal panico: "Come, che c'è? Siamo in ritardo per le lezioni! Come lo spieghiamo agli altri?". "Non ti preoccupare. Basta che tu dica che sei stato trattenuto dal mio fascino irresistibile e vedrai che ti capiranno." Disse tranquillamente Draco. "Tu sei tutto matto!" esclamò Harry e uscì di corsa dalla stanza. "Alla settimana prossima!" sentì Draco urlargli dietro divertito.  
  
Arrivò trafelato nella Sala Grande. Ron ed Hermione erano già lì. Si sedette in mezzo a loro ed abbozzò un timido sorriso. "Ehm, come và ragazzi?" chiese. Ron lo guardò in cagnesco e gli disse: "Oh, a noi una meraviglia! Tu, piuttosto, dicci: non è che hai una qualche spiegazione da darci, visto che non sei venuto a dormire ieri sera?". Harry sbiancò in volto. Guardò prima Ron poi Hermione. Alla fine, sospirando forte, fu costretto a vuotare il sacco. "Tu cosa hai fatto? –esplose Ron- Ma ti sei completamente bevuto il cervello?". "Ron..." cercò di calmarlo Hermione. "No, lasciami parlare! Spero che almeno tu ti vergogni di quello che hai fatto! Fra tutte le persone del mondo proprio lui dovevi scegliere?" sbottò Ron e si alzò prendendo i libri. "Dove stai andando?" chiese Hermione. "A vomitare!" fu la risposta. Harry guardò la sua tazza di fiocchi d'avena: quanto avrebbe voluto annegarvici dentro!  
  
Chapter nine.  
  
Ormai Ron non gli parlava più da un mese, ma a lui non importava. Avrebbe continuato a frequentare Draco ugualmente. Anche quella sera. Stavolta non sarebbero andati nella solita aula, perché Harry gli avrebbe fatto una sorpresa. Aveva intenzione di andarlo a trovare nella sua stanza, giacché tutti i suoi compagni Serpeverde erano impegnati a saccheggiare la cucina. Indossò il Mantello dell'Invisibilità ed uscì dal suo dormitorio. Scese velocemente le scale ed attraversò il corridoio. Arrivato davanti al passaggio segreto, si ricordò della parola d'ordine che Draco gli aveva detto. "Argentum!" tuonò e il ritratto si aprì. Harry entrò nella Sala Comune dei Serpeverde e la trovò vuota, come si aspettava. Salì le scale di pietra ed entrò nella camera di Draco.  
  
Draco era seduto alla scrivania. Scrivere quelle dannatissime lettere a suo padre cominciava a diventare pesante. Era stanco e non voleva stare lì chino ad inventarsi balle pazzesche per convincere Lucius che odiava Potter. In realtà, non vedeva l'ora di andare al suo solito appuntamento con Harry. Stava per piegare la lettera, quando si accorse che qualcuno gli stava mordendo l'orecchio. Si girò di scatto, ma non vide nessuno. Pensando di essersi immaginato tutto, tornò alle sue scartoffie. Ma di nuovo sentì qualcosa che gli mordeva il collo. Stavolta si alzò in piedi piuttosto spaventato, finché... Dal nulla apparve Harry con una strana espressione dipinta sul volto. "Potter, ma da dove diavolo spunti?" chiese sorpreso Draco. Harry non rispose. Restò in piedi, immobile, i pugni serrati per la rabbia. Draco lo osservò, non vedendo il motivo della sua reazione. Poi, improvvisamente, capì: l'occhio gli cadde sulla lettera ancora aperta sulla scrivania. "No, Potter... Non è come pensi... Aspetta, ti prego..." balbettò convulsamente. Harry ghignò tra i denti: "Tu non sei cambiato per niente! Perché scrivi quelle lettere su di me a tuo padre? Pensavo che mi amassi e invece...". Draco lo afferrò per la mano. "Ma è così!" pigolò Draco. Harry con uno strattone si liberò della mano del ragazzo. "Stammi lontano, Malfoy! Non ti voglio vedere mai più, capito?" disse Harry rabbiosamente e se ne andò sbattendo la porta. Draco rimase in piedi in mezzo alla stanza come un cretino. Cosa aveva fatto? Aveva distrutto l'unica cosa bella della sua vita. Harry gli credeva, aveva fiducia in lui e lui l'aveva tradito. E per colpa di chi? Ma sempre di suo padre, ovviamente! Quel brutto, stupido vecchio riusciva ogni volta a rovinargli la vita! Lo odiava talmente tanto che se fosse stato lì in quel momento... Draco rovesciò la scrivania in un impeto di rabbia; poi si accasciò al suolo tenendosi la testa tra le mani.  
  
Harry era fuori di sé. Era stato uno stupido a pensare che Draco lo amasse. Ron aveva ragione fin dall'inizio: non ci si poteva fidare di Malfoy. Ora lo odiava più di qualunque altra cosa. Bastardo d'un Malfoy: come si permetteva di trattarlo così? Attraversò il ritratto della Signora Grassa e si buttò su un divanetto della Sala Comune. Ron ed Hermione erano seduti lì accanto. "Che succede Harry?" gli chiese l'amica. Harry strinse i pugni per la rabbia; poi rispose: "Malfoy mi ha tradito. Ha fatto finta di stare con me per spiare le mie mosse e poi riferirle al padre.". Hermione lo guardò con compassione e gli disse: "Oh, Harry. Mi dispiace...". Ad un tratto, Ron si alzò. Andò a sedersi vicino all'amico e lo abbracciò forte. Alla fine, lo rimproverò: "Sei stato molto stupido. Ti avevo avvisato che Malfoy era solo un verme schifoso. Ora lo sai anche tu. Mi dispiace che tu soffra così, Harry. Ma se questo è il prezzo da pagare per capire la lezione... Spero che tu ora riconosca quali sono i tuoi veri amici.". Harry lo guardò esterrefatto; come poteva pensare a se stesso quando il suo migliore amico aveva il cuore infranto? Ma non aveva importanza, ora. Aveva finalmente ritrovato il suo Ron e questo era ciò che contava. Lo abbracciò di nuovo, mentre Hermione li guardava sorridendo.  
  
Era passata ormai una settimana dal loro litigio e Draco non si era mai fatto vivo. Non una parola, non uno sguardo. Niente di niente. Quella mattina i Grifondoro avrebbero avuto Erbologia con i Serpeverde. E questo voleva dire rivedere Draco. Harry entrò con Ron nella serra e si sistemò davanti alla sua piantina. Quasi non sentiva la Sprite che parlava; era troppo impegnato ad osservare Draco. E con sua grande sorpresa, scoprì che questo non lo calcolava nemmeno. Era freddo, scostante, rigido. Sembrava che niente fosse successo. E questo lo faceva arrabbiare ancora di più. Come poteva ignorarlo? Come poteva far finta di non provare qualcosa per lui? Un momento: sempre che lui avesse mai provato qualcosa nei suoi confronti. E se Malfoy avesse recitato fino ad ora? Un dubbio atroce lo pervase. Non poteva essere possibile! Non fino a quel punto, almeno... Continuò a perdersi nei suoi pensieri, finché non si accorse che l'ora era finita. "Finalmente! Non ne potevo più!" esclamò Ron. I due si avviarono all'uscita della serra, dove incrociarono Malfoy e la sua combriccola. Harry aspettò pazientemente che lo prendesse in giro, che gli facesse qualche battuta, e invece... Niente. Draco gli era passato accanto senza neppure notarlo. Harry sentì il mondo crollargli addosso. A quanto pare lui era l'unico dei due a soffrire. Se le cose stavano così, allora anche lui sarebbe cambiato. Da ora in poi, aveva chiuso con Draco Malfoy. Chapter twelve. Quella mattina Draco si svegliò alquanto indolenzito. Aveva dormito poco e male e gli incubi lo avevano tormentato tutta la notte. Sospirando sonoramente, uscì a malincuore dalle calde coperte e si sfilò il pigiama di seta. Indossò la divisa annodando accuratamente la cravatta. Poi, si piazzò davanti allo specchio e si pettinò minuziosamente. Se c'era una cosa che lo infastidiva fino all'inverosimile, era uscire dalla camera spettinato. Per questo ogni giorno si svegliava un'ora e mezza prima. Spruzzò un'abbondante dose di profumo e controllò che i suoi denti fossero bianchi e splendenti come sempre. "Complimenti, Signor Malfoy: semplicemente perfetto! –disse tra sé e sé- Pronto a fare strage di cuori anche stamattina! Ma che altro vuole uno dalla vita, dico io...". Fece per prendere i libri, quando Goyle entrò rumorosamente nella camera, sbatacchiando qua e là una busta che teneva in mano. "Ehi, c'è una lettera per te, Draco!" sbraitò. "Questo lo vedo da me, razza di idiota! Non c'è bisogno che tu lo faccia sapere anche a tutto il resto del castello!" lo ammonì Draco e gli strappò di mano la lettera. La aprì e cominciò a leggerla. Stava per iniziare la terza riga quando si accorse che Goyle era ancora lì. "Beh?" gli chiese. "Dai, spara! Te l'ha scritta un'ammiratrice, eh? E ora come fai a dirlo a Pansy?" rispose il ragazzo ammiccando. Draco, trattenendosi a forza dal lanciargli un'Avada Kedavra, respirò a fondo e sibilò: "Per prima cosa, non devo assolutamente alcun tipo di spiegazione a quell'oca giuliva. Come seconda cosa, questo pezzo di carta inciso da ideogrammi per te del tutto incomprensibili chiamati "lettere", è indirizzato a me, e non a te! Vedi? Signor D-R-A-C-O M-A-L-F-O-Y! Non Gregory Goyle, ma Draco Malfoy!! Spero di aver risolto il tuo problema con le crisi d'identità... E, in ogni caso, solitamente le lettere delle ammiratrici sono così tante che, se arrivassero tutte assieme, certamente riempirebbero l'intero castello! Ma che ti parlo a fare? Tu una donna non la vedrai mai nemmeno in fotografia...". Goyle inarcò le sopracciglia, assumendo un'espressione attonita piuttosto stupida, che fece montare Draco su tutte le furie. "Ancora qui? Dimmi, Goyle: quale parte di togliti-dai-piedi-brutto- imbecille non hai ben compreso?" gli urlò contro. Il ragazzone finalmente uscì dalla stanza, probabilmente più sollecitato dai morsi della fame che dai moniti del biondo Serpeverde. Draco sbuffò; poi si sedette alla scrivania e ricominciò a leggere. Era una lettera di suo padre.  
  
"Caro Draco, ho letto con interesse tutte le lettere che mi hai inviato fin'ora. Devo ammettere che sei stato molto scaltro ad ingraziarti Potter e per questo devo farti i miei complimenti."  
  
"Complimenti? Lui? A me? Ma che si è bevuto il vecchio prima di scrivere questa lettera?" pensò Draco.  
  
"Tuttavia, sono molto stupito anche dei poteri di quel piccoletto. Mi hai deluso, sai? Possibile che dopo tutti gli insegnamenti che ti ho impartito in questi anni, lui sia più bravo di te? Mi sa che la Firebolt te la scordi anche quest'anno..."  
  
"Ah, ecco! –continuò a pensare Draco- Mi sembrava strano che per una volta il grande Lucius Malfoy avesse messo da parte il suo orgoglio e si fosse comportato da padre! Tsk! E quali sarebbero le preziose lezioni che mi ha dato? "Fai una Maledizione Cruciatus, Draco!" –disse imitando la voce del padre- "Ma papà, non ci riesco! Ho solo otto anni: è troppo difficile!" "Per un Malfoy della tua età dovrebbe essere facile come bere un bicchiere d'acqua! Muoviti piuttosto, o puoi salutare per sempre il tuo pitone domestico!". L'unica cosa che sono riuscito a fare è stato uno sbuffo di fumo grigio... Povero Snaky! Era davvero un serpente fedele! Quanto era bello torturarlo su in soffitta! Ok, ora basta con questi ricordi sdolcinati!" concluse Draco scuotendo il capo e tornò a leggere.  
  
"Ad ogni modo, ho seguito con scrupolo i vostri progressi ed ora, grazie a te, ho raccolto tutte le informazioni che mi servivano. Per questo, devi convincerlo a venire domani notte nella Foresta Proibita. Tra meno di quarantott'ore, Harry Potter sarà solo un brutto ricordo.  
LUCIUS MALFOY PS: Azzardati a non venire e sei morto, figliolo. Ah, dimenticavo: ti saluta tua madre!" Improvvisamente, Draco si rabbuiò in volto. Allora suo padre parlava sul serio quando sosteneva che avrebbe ucciso Potter. Fino a qualche mese fa si sarebbe messo a ballare per la gioia, ma ora... aveva avuto modo di conoscerlo meglio e... No. Che diavolo gli passava per la mente? Lui odiava Harry Potter. D'accordo, era carino, un bel ragazzo con un look discutibilissimo, ma tutta quella storia, baci e carezze, non erano stati che una finzione. E anche una gran bella finzione, bisognava ammettere. Draco si era sempre considerato un bravo attore e, modestamente, possedeva efficacissime armi persuasive. E pensare che Potter credeva che lui fosse davvero innamorato! Ma andiamo! Suo padre aveva ragione: quelli come Potter non meritavano di stare al mondo. Per questo, oggi avrebbe fatto leva sul suo fascino per un'ultima volta, in modo da portare quell'ingenuo a farsi uccidere. Una vita senza Potter... Che altro di meglio poteva desiderare? Convintosi che quella era la cosa più giusta da fare, scrisse un biglietto per Harry dove indicava l'ora ed il luogo dell'incontro. Poi raccolse i libri, si specchiò un'altra volta ed uscì dalla camera. Nella Sala Comune incontrò Pansy, che gli saltò letteralmente addosso come attirata da una strana forza magnetica. "Ciao, Drackie! –Dio, quanto odiava essere chiamato così!- Vieni a fare colazione?" cinguettò sbattendo le ciglia e appendendosi al collo del suo adorato Serpeverde. "No, pensavo di mettermi una calzamaglia ed un mantello e di volare dalla finestra per salvare il mondo! Certo che vado a fare colazione, che razza di domanda è? Diavolo, oggi sembra proprio essere l'S-Day: il Giorno degli Scocciatori!" ringhiò Draco, liberandosi dalla stretta micidiale di Pansy. "Ah, che simpatico! Ti piace la mia gonna?" gli chiese la ragazza pigolando. "Ma se è la stessa di sempre! Non per niente fa parte di una divisa!" disse Tiger da un angolo. "Noooo! Questa è più corta di ben sette centimetri ed è leggermente più attillata sui fianchi!" protestò scocciata Pansy. "Certo, se tu avessi un sedere più piccolo, le gambe dritte, un accenno di seno e un'altra faccia, la tua gonna sarebbe semplicemente perfetta, credimi!" tagliò corto Draco. La ragazza fece l'offesa, poi scappò in lacrime. "Finalmente si è levata dalle scatole! Adoro farle del male: mi dà una tale soddisfazione! D'altronde, come biasimarla? Se sono così irresistibile, non è certo colpa sua... Tiger! Goyle! Scollate i vostri sederoni dal divano! Andiamo!" ordinò perentorio Draco. I tre attraversarono il corridoio, dirigendosi verso la Sala Grande.  
  
quando vi arrivarono, la Sala era già gremita. Draco decise di fare il giro largo, in modo da passare accanto al tavolo dei Grifondoro e far scivolare il suo biglietto nella tasca di Harry. Al suo passaggio, tutte le ragazzine lo guardarono adoranti, scoppiando talvolta in risolini isterici. Draco scosse la testa e roteò gli occhi, anche se non poteva negare che tutto ciò gli facesse enormemente piacere. Scorse Harry, che quella mattina aveva i capelli più spettinati del solito. "E' proprio senza speranza quel ragazzo!" pensò Draco. Con passo leggero, gli scivolò accanto e, allungando la mano, infilò il foglietto nella sua tasca. Harry se ne accorse quasi subito, ma Draco era già arrivato al suo tavolo e si stava sedendo tra Tiger e Goyle. "Che c'è, Harry?" bofonchiò Ron masticando il pane tostato spalmato abbondantemente di marmellata. "E' appena passato Malfoy..." rispose un po' stupito Harry. "Sì, l'abbiamo visto. E' venuto qua solo per farsi vedere! Si crede chissà chi!" protestò Hermione. "...E mi ha dato questo." Proseguì Harry estraendo il biglietto dalla tasca. Ron ed Hermione si guardarono allarmati. "Harry, buttalo via. Non leggerlo nemmeno. Per tutto questo tempo ti ha solamente preso in giro. Ha giocato con i tuoi sentimenti. Dai retta a me: lascia stare!" lo ammonì Hermione. "Non lo so... Insomma, posso gettarlo via anche dopo averlo letto, no?" rispose Harry con un gran sorriso. I suoi amici rotearono gli occhi e sospirarono; poi tornarono alla loro colazione, avendo capito che ormai non potevano fare più niente per fermare Harry. Questo spiegò il foglio e lo lesse con il cuore che palpitava a mille battiti il minuto. Notando il rossore sulle sue guance, Hermione gli chiese: "Allora, cosa vuole?". "Ecco, vorrebbe che lo incontrassi domani sera in giardino per parlare. Sostiene che mi deve un'ultima spiegazione e poi mi lascerà per sempre in pace." Disse timidamente. "Non se ne parla nemmeno! Tu non ci andrai! Vero? No, non puoi essere così stupido! Avanti, non gli crederai ancora!!" sbraitò Ron. Harry abbassò lo sguardo e respirò a fondo. gettò un'occhiata al tavolo dei Serpeverde: Draco stava sghignazzando con i suoi amici, costantemente fissato da Pansy. Non poteva negare che Ron avesse ragione: perché dare fiducia a chi ti ha strappato il cuore e l'ha gettato via senza pietà? Draco l'aveva baciato e gli aveva rivolto parole affettuose solo per carpire i suoi segreti più intimi e riferirli a Voldemort tramite il padre. Aveva semplicemente recitato fino ad allora ed era stato dannatamente bravo.Ma perché continuare a credere che forse in lui c'era qualcosa di buono? "Sono convinto che tutti abbiano diritto ad una seconda possibilità, persino Malfoy. Tanto uscirà lo stesso dalla mia vita! Che cosa mi costa incontrarlo un'ultima volta?" esclamò Harry senza sollevare lo sguardo dalla sua tazza di fiocchi d'avena. "Tu sei troppo buono, Harry." Sospirò Hermione. "O troppo ingenuo! –ringhiò Ron- Ancora non ho capito perché un lurido verme strisciante come Malfoy meriti la tua attenzione!". "Perché lo amo!" esplose Harry guardando finalmente l'amico negli occhi. Per Ron fu come se qualcuno lo avesse pugnalato allo stomaco. Contorcendo i muscoli per la rabbia, sbatté i pugni sul tavolo, facendo sobbalzare gli altri. Raccolse in fretta i libri e, senza nemmeno terminare la colazione, lasciò furioso la Sala Grande. Harry restò lì pietrificato e profondamente mortificato. Perché? Perché si comportava così? Già era abbastanza difficile per lui sopportare i tira-molla di Malfoy; non aveva certo bisogno che qualcun altro lo facesse sentire in colpa. Perché era tutto così complicato? "Non ti preoccupare, gli passerà. Adesso andiamo o la professoressa Sprite non prenderà troppo bene il nostro ritardo." Lo avvertì Hermione. Harry la seguì fuori dal salone, non accorgendosi che un biondo Serpeverde lo stava seguendo con lo sguardo.  
  
La giornata scolastica era stata piuttosto pesante e, come se non bastasse, quella sera aveva un sacco di compiti da fare. Appoggiati i libri sul tavolo, Harry si buttò a peso morto sul divano della Sala Comune dei Grifondoro. In tutta la mattinata non era riuscito a rivolgere una sola parola a Ron e si sentiva molto triste. Tuttavia, non aveva alcuna intenzione di scusarsi. D'accordo, Malfoy non era certo la persona più gentile ed amichevole del mondo, ma in qualità di suo migliore amico Ron doveva accettare il fatto che lui ne fosse innamorato. Non poteva sempre fare di testa sua; stavolta avrebbe dovuto cedere. Proprio mentre rifletteva su queste cose, Ron entrò nella stanza. Harry lo vide e lo chiamò. Ma il ragazzo, senza rivolgergli neppure uno sguardo, lo liquidò velocemente. "Sono molto stanco e domani ci sono gli allenamenti di Quidditch. Ho bisogno di riposare." E scomparve dietro la porta della camera. Harry sentì la rabbia pervadergli il corpo. Non poteva sopportare ancora questo atteggiamento. Decise che non gl'importava più di quello che Ron pensava. Sarebbe andato all'appuntamento di Malfoy, se non altro per farla pagare a quel testardo d'un Weasley.  
  
Erano già le nove e tre quarti ed Harry era un fascio di nervi. Non aveva cenato quella sera, era troppo nervoso. Era rimasto seduto sul divano quasi un'ora e mezza a scervellarsi su cosa mai Draco gli avrebbe detto. Insomma, dopo più di un mese di silenzio, proprio ora aveva l'assoluto bisogno di parlargli, considerato tutto quello che gli aveva fatto? E poi, perché mai incontrarsi vicino alla Foresta Proibita? Certo, quel posto era lontano da occhi indiscreti, ma non era un po' pericoloso? Ancora fortemente dubbioso, Harry indossò la giacca ed uscì. Quella sera faceva particolarmente freddo, anche se la primavera era cominciata da poco. Camminò veloce in direzione della Foresta. Ovviamente, Draco era già lì che lo aspettava. I suoi biondi capelli riflettevano i raggi della luna, andando a formare una sorta di aura sacra intorno alla sua figura. Non appena vide Harry, gli venne incontro. "Ciao, Potter.". la sua voce era fredda, scostante. "Dopo tutto questo tempo, ancora non riesci proprio a chiamarmi per nome, Draco?" disse Harry piuttosto scocciato. Draco si bloccò sorpreso per un attimo; poi la sua espressione tornò imperscrutabile come sempre. "Non c'è tempo per i convenevoli, Potter. Devo dirti una cosa importante...". Draco sembrava fortemente agitato, come se fosse turbato da qualcosa. "Lo so. Che cosa mi vuoi dire? Che mi ami ancora? Pensi davvero che dopo tutto quello che mi hai fatto io possa cascarci di nuovo?" esclamò Harry arrabbiato. "Insomma, sta un po' zitto! Non è quello che pensi tu! Devi andartene, ti prego! Tu non sai... Lui... Lui è qui... Per favore, va!" farfugliò Draco. Harry non capiva. Draco emetteva suoni senza senso. Lui? Ma di cosa stava parlando? Non l'aveva chiamato lì per parlare della loro storia? Perché mai avrebbe dovuto andarsene? "Senti, Draco. Cerca di essere più chiaro. Non riesco a capire quello che stai dicendo...". Harry fu interrotto da un rumore di rami secchi dietro a sé. "Bene, bene. Vedo che ci siamo proprio tutti! Bel lavoro, figliolo! Non pensavo che saresti riuscito a portarlo fin qui! Buona sera, signor Potter!" disse una voce strascicata alle sue spalle. Harry si voltò e lo vide. Lucius Malfoy era lì, davanti a lui, con il suo solito ghigno feroce dipinto sul volto. Si sentì svenire: ora aveva capito. Alla faccia dell'ultimo chiarimento tra due adolescenti; Draco l'aveva portato lì per ucciderlo! Subito, bianco in volto, si girò per guardare l'altro ragazzo, mentre gli occhi gli si riempivano di lacrime. "Tu! Come hai potuto?". Draco non mosse un muscolo; si limitò semplicemente ad evitare il suo sguardo. "Suvvia, Potter! Non fare il ragazzino! Incolpare gli altri non è certo un comportamento da adulti! Ora vieni con me. Senza fare storie..." disse Lucius con il solito tono strascicato, prendendo Harry per un braccio. Lucius Malfoy lo stava trascinando dentro la Foresta, dove chissà quale cosa spaventosa lo stava aspettando, e lui non opponeva resistenza. Che altro poteva fare? Ormai non aveva scampo sotto la presa sicura del padre di Draco. Già, Draco... non voleva nemmeno sentirlo nominare. Non solo lo aveva preso in giro, ma anche lo aveva portato al macello. Era proprio senza cuore. Gli aveva strappato il cuore dal petto e lo aveva infranto in mille pezzi. Harry sentì le calde lacrime che gli bagnavano le guance. Certo non avrebbe mai immaginato che sarebbe morto in quel modo. Ma adesso non aveva più la forza di reagire. Il dolore che lo opprimeva era troppo grande. Lucius allentò la sua presa e rilasciò Harry in uno spiazzo all'interno della Foresta, Draco sempre alle sue spalle come un fedele cagnolino. Harry si guardò intorno: da lì non si poteva scappare, né nessuno l'avrebbe mai sentito se avesse urlato. "Come ben sai, Potter, tu sei la prove vivente della sconfitta dell'Oscuro Signore. Vedi, fin dal principio hai ostacolato i suoi piani. Ma ora è giunto il momento della sua vendetta. Stanotte, sotto i tuoi occhi, Egli risorgerà. Ma ad un prezzo: la tua vita." Spiegò impassibile Lucius. Harry cadde in ginocchio; ormai non sapeva più che fare. Davanti a lui, si alzò una nube di fumo. Dopo qualche minuto, al suo posto comparve la figura di un uomo. si ergeva alto, possente, dritto in piedi di fronte a lui. Che fosse... No, quello non poteva essere... Alla vista degli inchini di Draco e di suo padre, Harry capì che il peggiore dei suoi incubi si era materializzato. Chi gli stava davanti era Lord Voldemort in persona. Harry non capiva più niente, il suo mondo era crollato. Ad un tratto l'Oscuro Signore parlò: "Finalmente, dopo tanti anni! Il lurido, piccolo, insignificante Harry Potter! Quanto mi piacerebbe stringerti le dita attorno al collo e sentirti esalare il tuo ultimo respiro! Ma, purtroppo, sono ancora troppo debole... Per questo, al posto mio lo farà il mio fedele Mangiamorte, Lucius. Solo dopo che tu sarai morto, io potrò risorgere pienamente!". Harry non riusciva a reagire; sentiva che tutta la speranza lo aveva abbandonato. Mai fidarsi di un Malfoy; un errore che avrebbe pagato con la vita. Mentre lui se ne stava lì, in lacrime, aspettando che la morte lo raggiungesse, Lucius Malfoy gli si piazzò davanti, un ghigno malefico stampato sul volto. "E' ora che tu dica addio a questo mondo, Potter! –disse con la bacchetta puntata nella sua direzione- Non sai nemmeno a quanto assomigli a tuo padre in questo momento, ragazzo! Ti manca, vero? Beh, ora potrai portargli i tuoi saluti di persona! Avada...". Harry era paralizzato dal terrore, il dolore alla cicatrice si faceva sempre più forte. Chiuse gli occhi in attesa che il raggio verde lo colpisse, ma non accadde. Qualcuno si era frapposto tra lui ed il suo assassino. "Fermo! –urlò Draco- Fermati, padre! Non puoi ucciderlo! Ti prego, non farlo!". Lucius Malfoy si soffermò ad osservare il figlio piuttosto sorpreso, ma allo stesso tempo anche molto, molto arrabbiato. "Che diavolo stai facendo, Draco? Sei per caso impazzito? Togliti dai piedi, stupido ragazzino!" gli intimò il padre. Ma Draco non si mosse. Fissò il padre dritto negli occhi, impassibile. "No." Disse chiaramente. Lucius si scurì in volto. "E perché mai non dovrei ucciderlo?" chiese. Draco continuò a sostenere lo sguardo paterno ed esclamò: "Perché io lo amo.". Lucius divenne una maschera di terrore. Continuava a guardare il figlio attonito, come se ad un tratto non riconoscesse più il ragazzo che gli stava davanti. Harry si sentiva morire: allora non aveva finto... Draco lo amava davvero. Stava per alzarsi ed andare vicino a lui per abbracciarlo, ma Lucius fu più veloce. Puntò la bacchetta in direzione del figlio e gli disse amaramente: "Non avrei mai immaginato un simile comportamento da parte tua, figlio. Una cosa è certa: non sarai mai degno di essere un Malfoy. Ad ogni modo, siccome vedo che la tua decisione ormai è presa, anch'io ti debbo comunicare la mia. Preferisco vederti morto che tra le braccia di un perdente come Potter.". Fu un attimo. Pronunciò forte "Avada Kedavra!" e Draco fu investito da un fascio di luce in pieno petto. Cadde all'indietro sul prato. Non si sarebbe più rialzato. Il suo bel volto era immobile; non un solo muscolo si muoveva. Harry si ritrovò ad urlare disperatamente. Si alzò di scatto. Voleva stringerlo, scuoterlo; il suo Draco non poteva essere morto. Lui no. Ma non poté mai raggiungerlo. Lucius lo afferrò per la vita e lo scaraventò di nuovo a terra. "Ora basta giocare, Potter! Dì le tue ultime preghiere!" disse furiosamente Lucius puntandogli contro la bacchetta. Ma Harry stavolta reagì. Si sentì pervaso da una rabbia cieca, furiosa. Strinse forte la bacchetta e, puntandola contro il petto del suo avversario, disse forte: "Avada Kedavra!", con una voce che non sembrava nemmeno la sua. Lucius fu catapultato all'indietro. Cadde riverso sul terreno, morto. Harry non credeva ai suoi occhi. Lui, un ragazzino, aveva ucciso un uomo. Incredulo, restò tremante con la bacchetta in mano ad osservare il cadavere di Lucius Malfoy. I lunghi capelli gli ricadevano scomposti sul viso, leggermente bagnato dal sangue che fuoriusciva dalle ferite causate dalla caduta. Ancora non riusciva a crederci: ma cosa aveva fatto? Mentre se ne stava lì, trasognato, Voldemort urlava dal dolore, riducendosi nuovamente ad una nuvola di fumo ora che il suo acerrimo nemico l'aveva annientato di nuovo. Harry era lì, solo, nella Foresta Proibita tra due cadaveri. Si avvicinò al corpo esanime di Draco. Gli accarezzò il viso, ora illuminato di un biancore mortale. Così giovane, eppure già così grande... da solo aveva affrontato il suo destino, sfidando quel padre tanto autorevole che non l'aveva mai amato. O, forse, semplicemente non l'aveva mai capito. Harry lo prese un'ultima volta tra le sue braccia e lo cullò, singhiozzando sommessamente. Lo baciò sulle labbra, che ancora conservavano il loro rossore. La testa gli doleva ancora molto. Avvicinò la sua testa a quella di Draco, finché i sensi non gli mancarono. Svenne per il dolore, troppo forte da sopportare. In un'unica notte, lui, Harry Potter, di soli sedici anni, aveva perso l'amore della sua vita. Ma non solo. Con le sue singole forze, era riuscito ad uccidere il più grande Mangiamorte della storia. Ancora una volta, il bene aveva trionfato. Anche a costo di dover dividere due giovani amanti.  
  
Chapter thirteen. Quando Harry si svegliò, il sole era già alto. Dovevano essere più o meno le undici e la colazione ormai era passata da un pezzo. "Poco male –pensò- Non ho per niente fame.". Nonostante avesse ancora delle forti e dolorose fitte all'addome e numerose contusioni sparse lungo il corpo, Harry si alzò ugualmente e si vestì. Indossò il Mantello dell'Invisibilità per eludere la sorveglianza di Madama Chips. Mentre scendeva piano le imponenti scale di pietra, si ricordò improvvisamente di essere ancora in pigiama. Si affrettò per quanto possibile a recarsi nel suo dormitorio. Con suo gran sollievo lo trovò vuoto. Incontrare uno dei suoi compagni di stanza ed essere sommerso dalle loro domande e parole compassionevoli era l'ultima cosa al mondo che voleva gli capitasse in quel momento, sebbene fosse loro molto affezionato. Raccogliendo il Mantello da terra, Harry notò un biglietto sul suo comodino. Leggendolo gli si mozzò il fiato e il cuore gli balzò in gola. Si sedette pesantemente sul letto, avvertendo un brivido gelato salirgli lentamente lungo la spina dorsale. Aveva cercato di cancellare quella notte della settimana scorsa e di illudersi che niente fosse successo. Ma le ferite e i dolori non facevano altro che ricordargli che era tutto vero. Draco era morto. Non sarebbe più venuto a svegliarlo coi suoi dolci baci, perché la sua bocca ormai aveva perso ogni colore e sapore. Eppure non riusciva a piangere. Non perché non lo amasse, ma perché si sentiva vuoto. Quell'inutile guerra l'aveva reso vuoto. Voldemort gli aveva preso tutto: i suoi genitori, il suo padrino e ora Draco. Non aveva più niente al mondo in cui creder o sperare. Voldemort era ancora in circolazione chissà dove e l'unica cosa che Silente era stato capace di dirgli era di non mollare, di continuare a combattere. Ma perché? E, soprattutto, per chi? Tutti quelli che gli avevano voluto bene erano già morti o comunque avevano messo la loro vita in pericolo. Aveva amato Draco. Intensamente, teneramente, dolcemente, disperatamente. In ogni lacrima che aveva versato per lui, comprese quelle che gli rigavano il volto in quel momento, stava racchiuso un pezzettino del suo cuore. Ma ora nel suo petto esso non batteva più, perché Harry sapeva di averlo seppellito là con Draco. Asciugandosi gli occhi, si stese sul letto. Non era ancora stato rifatto dall'ultima notte passata insieme, ed Harry riusciva a sentire il profumo di Malfoy tra le pieghe del lenzuolo. Tastando ad occhi chiusi il punto in cui Draco soleva stendersi vicino a lui e stringerlo fra le sue braccia, gli sembrava di riuscire a percepire persino il calore del suo corpo. Era come se il suo ricordo aleggiasse ancora in quella stanza e non se ne volesse più andare. Ma Harry non riusciva a sopportare per molto quel dolore lancinante. Si alzò e si buttò il Mantello sulle spalle. Uscì dal dormitorio, richiudendosi alle spalle la sua sofferenza straziante. Intanto, nella camera una folata di vento caldo che preannunciava l'arrivo dell'estate sollevò il foglietto che Harry stringeva tra le mani, per farlo ricadere poco più in là, sul freddo pavimento di pietra.  
  
"Ho bisogno di parlarti. Lo so che non mi vuoi perdonare, ma almeno permettimi di spiegarti alcune cose prima che tu decida di uscire per sempre dalla mia vita. Ti aspetto domani alle 10.00 al limitare della Foresta Proibita.  
Draco  
  
Harry adorava quel torpore, quei profumi e quei suoni che solo l'estate portava con sé. Riempì i polmoni del calore del primo venticello estivo mentre camminava col sole che gli batteva sulla nuca. Attraversò lentamente il prato con le mani in tasca. Oltrepassò il portone di ferro del cimitero e raccolse un giglio bianco che cresceva in un cespuglio lì accanto. Arrivò alla grande tomba di famiglia dei Malfoy, dove da poco erano state aggiunte due bare. Davanti ad esse stava una donna molto alta, completamente vestita di nero, che soffriva in silenzio. Harry la osservò ed il cuore gli si gonfiò di dolore poiché tutto ciò che vedeva in lei era una vedova sola che nella stessa, orribile notte aveva perso tutta la sua famiglia ed ora era lì, abbandonata a se stessa, a piangere il marito ed il figlio. Harry si fermò col suo giglio in mano qualche passo dietro a lei, facendo molta attenzione a non disturbarla. In quel mentre, il tempo parve fermarsi per un lungo, doloroso istante. Harry chiuse gli occhi, non riuscendo a sentire nient'altro se non quel pesante silenzio di morte che lo divideva dal suo Draco. - Close your eyes so you don't feel them. They don't need to see you cry. I can't promise I will heal you, but if you want to I will try to sing this summer serenade. The past is done we've been betrayed, it's true. Some might say the truth will out but I believe without a doubt in you. You were there for summer dreaming and you gave me what I need. And I hope you find your freedom for eternity. For eternity.-  
  
Harry si avvicinò a Narcissa e le accarezzò delicatamente il braccio. "Signora Malfoy..." disse piano. Narcissa si girò a guardarlo, gli occhi gonfi di lacrime. Harry sentì di essere sul punto di scoppiare a piangere, ma riuscì a trattenersi e, prima di aggiungere altro, si soffermò ad osservare la donna che aveva di fronte. Seppure divorata da un dolore insostenibile, conservava ancora quella fierezza e quello sguardo inflessibile che l'avevano sempre caratterizzata. "Mi dispiace..." riuscì infine a dirle Harry. Narcissa lo fissò con sguardo penetrante, come se volesse testare la veridicità di ciò che aveva appena confessato scrutando nel suo profondo. Il suo bel viso segnato dalla sofferenza si contrasse. "Tu sei la causa di tutto questo." Sibilò aspramente e schiaffeggiò Harry. Questo abbassò lo sguardo, non osando sostenere quello della donna. "Ma non posso biasimarti, perché l'hai fatto per amore.". Harry spalancò gli occhi per lo stupore e si strinse forte a lei, piangendo disperatamente come mai aveva fatto prima d'ora. Dopo un lungo istante si staccarono. "Si-Signora... Io l'ho amato davvero. Draco era tutto il mio mondo..." balbettò Harry tra le lacrime. Per tutta risposta, Narcissa accarezzò quella guancia che solo pochi istanti prima aveva colpito col suo gesto pieno di rancore. Poi lo guardò e gli bisbigliò in un orecchio: "Lo so. Anch'io.". Quindi se ne andò, leggera come il vento, lasciandolo solo davanti alla bara di Lucius e avvertì un disperato bisogno di gridare. Ma non lo fece. E tantomeno riusciva a provare rabbia. In fondo, era legato a quell'uomo da un unico, forte e allo stesso tempo devastante sentimento: l'amore per Draco. Harry si avvicinò alla foto del ragazzo e lo baciò per l'ultima volta. Poi posò sul grigio marmo il suo giglio bianco e, oppresso dal dolore divenuto oramai insopportabile, cadde in ginocchio davanti alla lapide del suo angelo biondo dalle ali spezzate. Nascondendo il viso tra le mani, si sciolse in lacrime amare.  
  
- Yesterday when we were walking, you talked about your ma and dad. What they did that made you happy. What they did that made you sad. We sat and watched the sun go down then picked a star before we lost the moon. Youth is wasted on the young. Before you know it's come and gone too soon. You were there for summer dreaming and you gave me what I need. And I hope you find your freedom for eternity. For eternity.-  
  
Harry si alzò ed attraversò nuovamente l'ingresso del cimitero. Ritornò nel prato che aveva attraversato prima e vi si distese, incrociando le braccia dietro alla testa. Una farfalla dalle ali colorate gli si posò sul petto. La guardò e la sfiorò prima che se ne volasse via di nuovo. Le sue ali vellutate gli ricordavano la pelle di Draco, morbida come la seta. Il caldo vento gli accarezzava il viso e gli spettinava i capelli, scoprendo la sua cicatrice. Chiuse gli occhi, assaporando intensamente quel momento. Fino a poco fa Harry aveva pensato che l'unico modo per liberarsi dal dolore era cercare di dimenticare Draco. Ma ora aveva capito che non sarebbe servito. L'amore che provava per lui era troppo grande per poterlo cancellare; perciò decise di conservarlo nel suo cuore, il solo scrigno segreto che nessuno, nemmeno il più terribile dei maghi o dei Mangiamorte, sarebbe mai riuscito a violare. E fintanto che l'avesse fatto, Draco avrebbe vissuto in lui. Per sempre, oltre il dolore e la morte. Fino alla fine. 


End file.
